


奴隶少年三部曲之一：主人！主人！(完结)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternative Lifestyles, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Complete, Discipline, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, MxB, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Spanking, Submission, bxb - Freeform, manxboy, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform, 同性恋, 奴隶, 完结, 强奸, 恋足, 捆绑, 男男 - Freeform, 色情, 虐待
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 白雷是个中学生，漂亮、阳光、无忧无虑。唯一的问题是他没有真实超能力，到了岁数只能当Sub（屈从者），必须找一个Dom（主宰者）签约。Sub不算正式人类，Dom能对Sub的肉体随心所欲做任何事情……白雷的爸妈把白雷的资料在拍卖市场挂了一个天价，希望能吸引高层次的富豪人家，把白雷领走……这天，来了一个蓬头垢面的民工大叔，对白雷说：跟我走吧，我刚交了钱，签了约，是你的Dom……
Relationships: 白雷/黄虎, 黄咪咪/黄虎
Kudos: 13





	1. 设定，人物介绍，前提背景

1、本章其实挺重要的。希望大家不要完全跳过，对之后肉文的阅读体验，会有正面效果。

2、本文若干性虐情节受现实案例启发，但是整个故事完全虚构，如有雷同，纯属巧合。

* * *

 **【设定】** 在某个年代，在宇宙某个角落的一个大帝国，所有人都有特技能力。但是其中大约一半人是废能力，也就是没有用的能力。

一个常见的废能力是“外表永葆青春”：寿命并不加长，到了岁数身体功能会照常、甚至更快一些减退，保持的仅仅是容貌、皮肤。

这些废能力者进入青春期，必须离开家庭，找一个真实能力者做主宰者（Dominant， **简称Dom** ），他们自己成为屈服者（Submissive， **简称Sub** ）。Dom庇护Sub，给Sub提供衣食，同时对Sub有不可动摇的权威。Sub有义务听从Dom安排，给Dom提供绝对服务。Sub没有公民权，不能投票、签字，所有身份、社会行为，必须由Dom管理。

Sub和Dom签约，有一些是由父母安排好人家，也有很多在市场上合法拍卖，美其名曰“彩礼钱”。Dom付钱后就可以和Sub的监护人签约。监护人一般是Sub的父母，或者前任Dom。也就是说，Sub可以随意转卖。报纸上不时有报道：有反抗精神的Sub，遇到传统思维的Dom，被毒打、管教之后还是不情愿屈从Dom，于是在档案上标上红叉记号，最终卖到妓院去（很多这样的报道，其实是妓院的软广告）。

最近十年来，“Sub平权”运动越来越潮流，在大城市甚至有人喊出“Sub的命也是命”的口号，帝国议会去年还讨论过“Sub居民权利法案”（以微弱差距没有通过）。不过在广大乡村，传统思想和势力仍然是统治地位。

* * *

 **【人物1】** 白雷，中学生，废能力者（外表永葆青春）。白雷的父母都是真实能力者，对自己的小儿子是废能力者非常失望。不过总体而言，他们还是给予了白雷说得过去的养护。白雷在大城市成长，考上了一所不错的Dom和Sub男孩同校的公立中学，受到正规教育。他是个阳光潇洒的小帅哥，刚到青春叛逆的年纪。

白雷的父亲是个唯利是图的小店主。他好容易讨了个真实能力者当老婆，却生了白雷这个废能力者的小儿子，总觉得丢脸，一直计划到了岁数就把白雷拍卖，价高者得，而不是在亲友圈里找个知根底的好人家。白雷的妈妈一开始反对，不过后来也同意了，因为她觉得白雷活泼、漂亮、教育背景不错，拍卖的话价格不会低。能掏得起这个大价钱的人家，八成很富裕，比自己的亲友圈要高档，这样对白雷以后也好。

* * *

 **【背景】** 白雷知道自己的命运是将来找个Dom签约。他一直对自己的Dom有各种模模糊糊、有时不切实际的期望：温文尔雅型、霸道总裁型……不过还有好几年他才到岁数，不着急。他在学校成绩不错，有好几个Dom、Sub好朋友，他有自己暗恋的Dom同学，也有Dom同学暗恋他。总体而言，无忧无虑。

然而今年本省的议会忽然发布新法案，把Sub的法定签约年龄提前了三年！原因据说是年纪小的Sub可以更好地和Dom磨合，而且也节省父母三年的养育费用。白雷毫无思想准备，就这样，资料被父亲挂上了拍卖市场。好在标价比较高，虽然他条件相当不错，一时半会还没人掏钱买。

无论如何，原来似乎还遥远的签约、进入Dom家伺候主人，忽然变成了也许明天就会发生的事实……他连“Sub生理卫生”这门课还没学完呢！

_本文情节受《Yes，Master》（作者: Feline_Fan）极大启发。特此致谢。  
声明：故事发生在异时空，有不同的教育系统、社会习惯，未必和地球完全一致。所有人物的岁数都符合法律规定。 _


	2. 初次见面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 民工大叔哼了一声：“这个包袱你不能不要。我是黄虎，你的Dom。”

白雷和往常一样放学，和好朋友赵刚、李飞一起回家。他的父母去外地参加他大哥的婚礼，家里没其他人。白雷的几个哥哥姐姐都是真实能力者，就他这个废能力者不去婚礼。

他们打算先把老师布置的一个集体竞赛的模型做完，有时间就一起去打球。因为刚考完试，所以作业不多，晚上如果能凑齐人，没准还能组队玩网络游戏，白雷当队长，争取把一个新出的特别棒的副本攻下来。

三个男孩叽叽喳喳地聊天，说笑，一起搬着搭建了一半的模型木桥，到了白雷家的居民楼。

楼前门洞口坐着一个民工大叔。头发灰扑扑的象个乱鸟窝，衣服破旧，脸上胡子拉碴，也许是谁家搬家或者装修请的临时工。

模型不小，很容易坏，白雷随意踢了一脚民工身边的大包袱，道：“劳驾嘞，让我们过一下，你挡路了。”

民工大叔面无表情，往边上挪了一下屁股。

白雷又踢了一脚，说：“喂，再过去一下好不好，我们的模型过不去。”

民工大叔拉了一下包袱，抬头看了白雷一眼，眼神忽然变得异样。他回答：“不要踢包袱。”声音嘶哑难听。

白雷皱眉：“是你挡路唉，这么宽的地方，你为什么偏要堵在门口中央？把这破包袱放到那边垃圾桶边上，不就不挡别人了吗？”

民工大叔似乎咧嘴笑了一下，哑着嗓子说：“那好，你把包袱搬过去吧。”

白雷嘲笑道：“我才不碰你这个烂包袱，脏不拉几的，谁知道有没有臭虫。”

民工大叔站起来，比白雷高整整一个头，他俯视白雷，一字一顿：“我查过了，没有臭虫。这个包袱专门是给你的，所以你搬。”

白雷莫名其妙：“专门给我的？你是外卖送货员吗？怎么不穿制服……里面是什么？”

民工大叔道：“是你的被窝、褥子、还有毛巾牙刷什么的，都是才买的新的。”

白雷皱眉，这莫不是个神经病？他随意扯开包袱口，里面的确是被褥毛巾之类，都是鸡毛店里最便宜的那种，连正规包装都没有。他随口问：“给我的？”

民工大叔认真地打量白雷，有力地点头，问：“你是白雷吧。”

白雷傻眼，对方还真认识自己。他回答：“是。”

民工大叔咧嘴笑了一下，脸上皮肉抽搐，更难看了。他伸出手，说：“很高兴今天见到你。”

白雷看着民工脏兮兮的手，退后一步，说：“你谁啊，我不认识你。”

民工大叔似乎又笑了一下，道：“你以后会认识的……非常认识……”他继续伸着手，看白雷没有握手的意思，沉下脸，声音冷冰冰地：“握一下手，就算见面了。”

白雷又退了一步：“我说大叔，你手这么脏……好歹洗洗再出门，OK？……你到底要干嘛？这个破包袱我不要。”

民工大叔哼了一声：“这个包袱你不能不要。我是黄虎，你的Dom。”

* * *

白雷眼睛大睁。他知道自己的资料正在市场上被拍卖，但是因为父母刻意标了一个高价，所以不应该有人买，他打算在家里玩一年半载再说……而且父母临出门前，说了最近根本没人问价啊？

他咽了口吐沫，疑惑地问：“我。。你……真的假的？”

黄虎皱了皱眉：“你爸妈没跟你说？我今天一大早下单，上午办完手续，你爸爸刚才中午已经在合同上签字，我现在是你的正式签约Dom。”说着，掏出一张皱巴巴的纸。

白雷接过来一看，真的是帝国人口部签发的正式合同，上面有自己的身份证号、出生年月日、现在住址、父母姓名，以及大头照片。背面是黄虎的信息，以及他的大头照片，确实是面前这个民工。

男孩结结巴巴：“是不是系统出错了，我的标价很高啊……你一个民工怎么买得起我……”

黄虎被当面蔑视，似乎很生气。他沉默地上下打量着发抖的男孩，狞笑了一下：“你的确价格挺高的，不过我正好有这笔钱……你脸蛋看起来嫩嫩的，身材也挺拔，应该值这个价。至于你身体的其他部分，我以后会仔细检查……”

白雷看着眼前这个男人，忽然想到一个可能：如果他真的是自己的Dom，那么今天晚上，自己屁股的纯洁就要由他予取予求了……

他注意到男人的目光肆无忌惮地、粗鲁地盯着自己的脸蛋和裤裆打转，脸上一副男人特有的急色、猥亵的表情，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不由用手挡着身体前面，期期艾艾：“我……我要跟爸妈通话。”

* * *

和正在外地的父母通完电话后，白雷垂头丧气。

他的爸爸是个唯利是图的小店主，早上忽然被告知有人要高价买白雷，他全款拿到钱就立刻兴高采烈上网签约办手续了，根本不知道、也不关心买主是什么人，事后才跟白雷他妈说了一句，甚至忘了通知白雷本人。他稍微有点吃惊买主当天就要提货，不过也说不出什么，只是告诉白雷自己当心，听话跟对方走。

白雷的妈妈哭了，隔着电话祝福白雷一定不要惹新Dom生气，一定要小心伺候。

白雷的爸爸又拿过电话，跟黄虎说了几句。白雷眼巴巴看着这个忽然闯入自己生命的男人，心里一团乱麻。

黄虎打完电话，直接把白雷的电话收到自己的口袋里：“你爸不想我进你们家们，所以直接走吧。”他拍拍口袋：“你的电话不错，归我用了，我的电话坏了，一直没钱换。”

白雷哑口无言……他忽然想起：“我得回家一趟，至少拿点衣服、被褥，还有的书……”他忽然停了下来。他的书大部分是学校功课用的，可是从现在起，再也用不到了……但是至少，还有几本他最喜欢的小说，还有电脑游戏机、笔记本电脑……

黄虎摇头，说：“你爸讲，你的一切都不要自己拿走，等他们回家处理，整理完了，以后给你寄过来。”

白雷暗自咬牙：爸爸这个小气鬼，八成要把自己的电脑、游戏机卖掉，实在卖不掉的破衣服之类才会给自己寄去……

黄虎又猥亵地笑了一下：“走吧，别磨蹭了，没什么可拿的，你的被褥都买了新的，至于衣服。”他停了停，意味深长地说：“嘿嘿，反正到了家里，你的衣服也没多大用处……”

白雷不寒而栗。

就这样，在朋友赵刚、李飞惊恐的眼神里，白雷乖乖拿起民工大叔的破包袱，低着头，服服帖帖、形单影只地跟在他身后离开家门，突然空身而去，离开了原本温暖正常的生活。

* * *

**【人物2】** 黄虎，三十多岁退伍老兵，真实能力者（耐力、力量）。因为性格冷漠，无法和别人合作，当了二十年兵之后，虽然战功赫赫，但是没有升职，以军士长退伍，被安排在野外林场做守林员。

他因为在战场上拿过帝国特等勋章，所以享有帝国福利部的一次性特等安家补助：他买的第一个Sub，每出一块钱，帝国补贴九块。也就是说，黄虎可以买比自己能够承担水平贵十倍的Sub。他独自一人，在林场衣食住宿没什么额外花销，于是用了自己全部的积蓄和退伍补贴，加上以前的两个老长官各自资助了一点，买了白雷。


	3. 在路上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘雷’这个名字太傻气，你现在改名叫‘咪咪’。”  
> “哈？咪、咪什么？”  
> “黄咪咪，你现在的正式名字叫黄咪咪。

黄虎开了辆车来接白雷。是辆破车，很破的卡车。岁数没准被黄虎还大的破卡车。

在卡车突突黑烟里，白雷坐在黄虎身边，胡思乱想： 学校布置的小组模型才完成一半。自己是主要设计人，好多好主意还没来得及跟赵刚、李飞他们说，自己这么猛地抽身离开，估计他们这次竞赛没法有好成绩了……下午约好打球，只能失约，上次打球输了，本来信誓旦旦说这次赢回来，没机会了……晚上组队打游戏，自己这个队长没了，也不知伙伴们怎么办，自己的游戏人物级别挺高的，就这么荒废了？再登陆帐号，不知猴年马月……

破卡车出了城，越开越荒凉，进了城西的大山。这是片几万平方公里的广阔的大山和林场，除了边上一点开辟为国家森林公园，大片大片的原始森林没有开发，人迹罕至，方圆十来公里未必有一户人家居住。

忽然，白雷觉得一只有力的大手拍上了自己的大腿。

他扭头看去，黄虎正色迷迷地冲自己笑: “昨天下午在人肉市场网站看到你的照片，立刻就想买单，不过太晚，市场关门了。心急火燎想了我一晚上……嘿嘿，待会就能玩真人了。”

白雷恶心得差点吐出来。他叫道：“手拿开，别碰我，尊重点。”

黄虎一副皮厚兵油子的模样，若无其事地把手继续进犯，直接握住了白雷的裤裆：“小伙子裤裆鼓囊囊的嘛，你爸妈看来真的养了个好货。”

白雷气急败坏，骂出声来：“流氓，”他一把攥住黄虎的手腕想把他的手打开，却发现黄虎的手非常有力，象老虎钳一样，根本掰不动。

黄虎把手移回方向盘，专心看着山路开车，嘴里说：“小崽子，我今天专门来开车接你，你要感恩。我以后是你的Dom，你是我的Sub，帝国签发的合同你爸和我都签字了，生效了，我想对你做什么就做什么，你这辈子的任务就是白天伺候我、晚上让我开心地玩，明白吗？”

白雷气得肺疼，但是他想起爸妈早些时候电话里嘱咐自己一定不能惹Dom生气，想起自己确实是眼前这个男人合法买回家的Sub，只能咬牙忍住，恨恨地扭头看向窗外，不理黄虎，嘴里嘟囔：“穷鬼，倒霉。”说话的声音故意让黄虎听到。

黄虎果然听到，立刻生气了，他扭头嚷道：“臭王八蛋，你说什么？”

白雷青春期少年叛逆的脾气发作，扭头喊回去：“我说你他妈是穷鬼，我他妈真倒霉！”

黄虎一脚刹车，深山公路上没别人，破卡车就这样吱地一声紧急停在路中央。他俯过身，大手一把抓住白雷的胳膊，喉咙里发出低哑的威胁：“你再说一遍！”

白雷害怕了。眼前这个男人八成是力量型特种能力，大手象铁钳一样，几乎能把自己的骨头捏断。而且他是自己的Dom。Dom除了不能杀Sub，无论做什么其他事情都合法……他脸色发白，诺诺地说：“我……对不起，我错了，我不说了……”

黄虎死死盯住白雷的眼睛，看得白雷心里发毛。良久，黄虎长出一口气，勉强压住怒气说：“我还没教你规矩，所以刚才你的话就算了。你这个娃娃，看起来很没教养，我会慢慢调教你的……”

白雷是班上的高才生，眼前的黄虎识不识字都不一定，但是他是Dom，自己是Sub，只能任对方说自己没教养。他咬着牙，鼻子哼了一声，扭头，不打算理睬这个恶心男人。

* * *

双方沉默了一阵。卡车前行。白雷受不了破发动机的突突声，想打开收音机听听音乐。卡车的破烂收音机吱吱啦啦地发出盲音。

黄虎说：“山里什么信号也没有，别费劲了。”

白雷一个台都调不出来，自认倒霉地关了收音机。问：“电台没信号，网络会不会很慢？”

黄虎皱眉：“什么网络？哦，就是登陆人肉市场网站那个东西？没有。我住的林场屋子跟外界什么都不通，只有一部老式红色电话，只能打通一个地方，就是林场总部，紧急情况，比如山火爆发的时候才能用。”

白雷惊呆：这都帝国2030年了，居然还有不通网络的地方……

他又想起一个问题：那总有电吧？难道晚上只能点蜡烛？

黄虎笑道：“电有。有一部小发电机，省着点，够好几个电灯泡。”

白雷呻吟一声，绝望地把头抵在破车的窗子上，因为太震，又立刻移开。他摊开手，伸向黄虎：“把我手机还来，虽然没信号，我上面存了好多小说。我看看。”

黄虎奇怪地扭头，说：“不是跟你说了吗，手机归我了。”

白雷一股气又冲上来：“你怎么能抢我手机？”

黄虎若无其事：“什么你的我的，都是我的，你的一切都是我的，我付过钱，你爸签了字。”他停了一会，接着补充：“别说手机，你的身体，什么都是我的。我想让你怎么样就怎么样，想让你干什么，你就得干什么，想怎么折腾你，就怎么折腾你……比如现在，我能命令你……”他兴致勃勃地看向自己的新玩具，眯着眼，半天憋出一个命令：“把裤子脱了。”

“哈？”

“把长裤脱了”

“为什么？”

“不为什么，就因为我高兴。现在你的裤子也归我了，料子真不错，拆了正好可以给我的猎装裤打几个补丁。”

“你真恶心，神经病。”白雷扭头不理。

卡车吱地一声，再次在山路停下。黄虎歪过身子，脸沉似水，说：“你这个小孩空有漂亮脸蛋，真的被宠坏了。你的Dom在给你下命令，把裤子脱了！”

白雷气得浑身发抖，心里翻来覆去好几个冲动的计划。不过最终，还是忍了下来，愤恨地把自己的长裤几下扒下来，团成一团，扔给黄虎，嘴里骂骂咧咧：“操，你不嫌脏，就收着吧。”

黄虎看到男孩最终还是听话，嘿嘿笑道：“不嫌脏，这算什么脏。你身上的衣服、身上的各种‘零件’，我都不嫌脏，嘿嘿……从今天起，等我对你干了‘那些事情’以后，你就不会说这样的傻话了。”

他贪婪地看着少年白色小短裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一坨，忽然伸手握住，使劲攥了一把。

白雷大叫一声，才要反抗，黄虎已经心满意足地缩回手，继续开车上路。

* * *

“对了，”又开了不知多久，黄虎想起一茬是一茬，忽然宣布，“既然你是我的Sub，就不能姓白，得随我姓，黄”。

今天一个刺激接一个刺激，白雷已经有点麻木。Sub跟Dom姓，确实是不少人用的规矩。他自嘲的小声嘟囔：“好哇，这下白雷成黄雷了，听起来怪怪的。”

“不是黄雷，”黄虎更正，“‘雷’这个名字太傻气，你现在改名叫‘咪咪’。”

“哈？咪、咪什么？”

“黄咪咪，你现在的正式名字叫黄咪咪。合同你没仔细看吗？所有法律文件、你的身份证明上，都已经改了。我付钱的同时办的。”

“黄咪咪？”白雷--不，现在正式叫黄咪咪--跳了起来，“瓦策法科，这是什么鬼名字，你开玩笑吧？”

黄虎冷冷地横了白雷/黄咪咪一眼，道：“咪咪这个名字很好，咪咪跟了我好久，前年死了，我昨天反复考虑，才下决心让你用这个名字。”

“……”白雷/黄咪咪彻底无语，半天，结结巴巴地说，“好吧，我的同学，赵刚、李飞他们要是知道我现在叫黄咪咪，不知得前仰后合笑成什么样子……”他顿了顿，百无聊赖地说：“咪咪，是只猫？公猫母猫？”

“咪咪是只老鼠，我也不知道是公的母的，一直养在饭盒里，后来死了。”

“一只叫咪咪的老鼠，不知公母，黄咪咪……”白雷/黄咪咪垂头丧气。

中午的时候还是白雷，在学校里野心勃勃地计划怎么在科技竞赛里拿个奖、怎么在晚上的游戏当队长组团打怪；到了下午，稀奇古怪地成了黄咪咪，坐在一个神经病穷鬼男人边上，成了他的Sub……

这世界感觉非常不真实。要是做梦就好了。这个噩梦该醒了……

或者，要是个游戏就好了，一定读取进度，重新来过……


	4. 新家和新规矩

到林场的护林员住所已经是深夜。

白雷（他心里一直叫自己白雷，绝对不承认黄咪咪这个莫名其妙的名字）路上迷糊睡了一阵，不知道开进山到底多远。也许两百多公里。一路基本没有见到第三个人。最后几十公里没有公路，是很窄的一条土路，估计只有黄虎一人一车使用。

这是个中规中矩的小院。一个四方的围墙围了大约400多平米的地方，大部分是荒凉的院子。进门左手是厕所，右手是车库，边上有个小锅炉，用井水。厕所和车库之间是一栋两层小楼，砖头砌的，夜里黑乎乎看不清外表。

白雷坐着卡车颠簸一路，骨头都酥了。他费力地爬下车，吃力地抱起装着自己被褥的大包袱，向小楼走去。

黄虎在后面，看着白雷没穿长裤的两条修长、肌肉紧致的光腿，雪白的在院子里的灯光下发亮。小裤衩紧紧绷着屁股，随着高一脚第一脚走路，两个屁股蛋健美地跳跃，无辜、单纯，对今晚将要发生在这里的各种可怕事情毫无察觉。

他想到这样的肉体被自己买来，到了自己家，将任自己肆意探查、开发、膜拜、凌辱、爱抚、虐打，浑身欲火上腾，大手忍不住啪地狠打了男孩的屁股蛋一下。

“哎呦”，白雷吃痛，跳了一下，“你干嘛？”

黄虎嘿了一声，大踏一步，用粗壮的指头插进男孩裤衩腰部的松紧带，往后一拉、扯开，从上面看进去，可以清楚的看到两瓣完美、光滑的屁股蛋，紧紧夹着中间神秘的屁股缝。“这么白嫩的屁股蛋，两个都归我了啊，还有中间那道缝……”

“喂，你流氓吗？”白雷双手抱着包袱腾不开，扭着屁股抗议。

黄虎变本加厉，双手抓住白雷裤衩的松紧带，恶作剧似的一把将小裤衩褪到男孩膝盖处，露出光屁股，在夜晚的灯光里诱惑地反光。

“哇，”白雷扔掉包袱，跳到一边，双手急忙把裤衩提上。“你……”

黄虎狞笑，一挥手，“先进门，再干别的。”

* * *

进了门，啪地一声，黄虎开灯。 昏黄的灯光下，一进大门的左手是个小厨房，很脏，居然是烧柴火的灶。灶上一个大铁锅。厨房之外就是个大厅，大约六七十平米的地方，堆了很多柴火、玉米棒之类，没什么家具，就在靠墙的地方有一个破桌子，一张破椅子。 没有任何内部装饰。光秃秃的红砖墙，连水泥地都不是，仅仅是泥土地面。远处有个楼梯，通向楼上。其实不是楼梯，是简陋的竹梯子，搭在二楼水泥地面上的一个四方开口，可以顺着爬上爬下。

黄虎大马金刀地坐在唯一的一把椅子上，白雷不说话，低头站在他身前。

“咪咪，”黄虎在自己家里，觉得自己是皇帝，心满意足地对着自己的Sub发话。

白雷翻了个白眼。谁他妈叫“咪咪”这个傻名字，还是个老鼠用过的傻名字、咪咪。

“咪咪，到了家，不能由你没规矩地疯子一样发野。”黄虎嘶哑的声音象破锣，听得白雷浑身不舒服。“第一条规矩，就是必须站的正、坐得直，平时必须保持立正姿势，我教你稍息，才能放松……嗯，这里没你的椅子，如果你不站，就保持仪态，坐地上。”

“坐地上？这么脏的泥地，我说黄虎……”白雷出声抗议。

黄虎一摆手，继续制定规矩，“第二条规矩，跟我说话要表示尊重，不许叫你主人的大名，要叫我……嗯……叫我‘首长’，对，首长。”

白雷傻眼，眼前这个退伍兵油子，根本是个神经病啊……

神经病继续发挥：“跟我说话必须有气势，不许有气无力，我不说话，你也不许主动说话，必须经常说‘首长好’、“是首长”，‘谢谢首长’’……如果我跟你说话，你必须立刻回答，响亮、恭敬。”黄虎思索了半天，没想到什么新的，一挥手，像个真的首长那样，说：“先就这两条吧，听清楚了吗，咪咪？”

“这也太搞笑了吧，在这个破房子里，你一个臭守林员，喊你首长？……”

啪。

“啊，我靠，你打我？……”

“路上没跟你说规矩，所以就算了，现在进了家，说了规矩，就得遵守。”

啪，啪。

“啊，啊，我靠，鼻子出血了……”

啪，啪。

“你还打人？……”

啪，啪，啪，“还不守规矩？！嗯？”

“打人啦、来人哪、打人……啊、啊……”

啪，啪，啪。黄虎的手掌有力、蛮横。白雷在同学里算是强壮的，但是面对战场上杀出来的力量、耐力型真实能力者，象小鸡一样，根本无力反抗，几下就被打得晕头转向，倒在地上。

在深夜的深山里，男人恶狠狠地欺负少年，没有任何事情能阻止他。少年没有任何地方能得到帮助、正义的支援。

黄虎暂时停了手。冷冷地盯着白雷，嘴里慢慢说：“小崽子，听着，你这样的弱鸡，我在战场上杀过不知多少。现在打打你，算是便宜你……这些规矩是我订的，你必须严格遵守，没有选择。今天我很仁慈，放你一马，别做梦我会一直这么放松管教……从明天开始，只要你犯规，我就真的惩罚，不是象今天这么随便呼啦两下，而是真正的用军法，”他狞笑起来，“把你浑身扒光了，使劲打你白白嫩嫩的光屁股。”

白雷慢慢从地上爬着坐起来，擦了一下鼻子出的血，满嘴血腥味。他确定了一件事：十个自己，都打不过黄虎一只手。他看着黄虎野兽一样的眼睛，嘴里服软：“别打了，我守规矩……呃……首长。”

黄虎在破椅子上坐直，鼻子哼了一声：“非常差劲，不过，”他看了看眼前这个可怜兮兮的青春少年，没穿长裤，只穿了个裤头，坐在泥地上，脸色惊恐，没有了白天飞扬跋扈的嚣张气焰，叹口气，“年纪确实太小，比正常小三岁，所以我原谅你了，站起来吧，明天开始我正式训练你。”


	5. 猥亵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “舔嘴唇。”  
> “什、什么？”  
> 啪。  
> “哎呦……你又打人……”  
> 啪。  
> “啊……对不起，首长，你……您，说要我干什么？”  
> “伸出舌头，自己舔舔嘴唇，就像录像里的Sub那样眯着眼睛舔。”

白雷晕晕乎乎地站起来，手摸着嘴鼻，嘟囔道：“法科，流血了。”

黄虎干咳一声，严厉地盯着白雷。

白雷一激灵，“呃，我……别打别打……我……哦对了，谢谢首长，谢谢首长让我站起来。”

黄虎不满意地皱眉：“是谢谢我训练你。别人请我训练，我都懒得理。”

白雷心里不满：你个穷鬼，有谁瞎了眼会请你。嘴上机械地嘟囔：“谢谢、首长、训练我。”心里觉得这个世界傻透了。

黄虎上下打量眼前的大男孩，满意地看着他黑黑的有点自然卷的头发，浓浓的眉毛，阳光青春的脸蛋，修长的身材。脚上是白色的船袜、名牌帆布鞋，上身的衬衫刚才被打的时候在泥地上滚得乱七八糟，衬衫领口扯开，露出里面白皙的锁骨，随着男孩紧张地呼吸，微微颤动。长裤在路上脱了，只穿着个白色的全棉小内裤，裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的一坨，对于男孩的的岁数来说，不小了。大腿光滑，在室内黄色的昏暗灯光下反射着奇怪的、雪白的色泽。小腿有些腿毛，小腿肌鼓鼓的、非常健康，一看平时体育活动就不少。

黄虎忍住了立刻扑上去上下其手的欲望。这是第一次，要好好地、慢慢地享受。他坐在破椅子上，在深山的破屋子里，傲慢得像个国王、或者真的首长：

“舔嘴唇。”

“什、什么？”

啪。

“哎呦……你又打人……”

啪。

“啊……对不起，首长，你……您，说要我干什么？”

“伸出舌头，自己舔舔嘴唇，就像录像里的Sub那样眯着眼睛舔。”

白雷犹豫了一阵，最终觉得犯不着为了舔嘴唇再挨打。《Sub思想修养》这门课说了，如果Dom有奇怪的爱好，Sub应该解放自己的思想、努力去迎合，而不是像个野蛮人那样老琢磨着对抗。如果自己的Dom的奇怪爱好就是看自己舔嘴唇，似乎也没什么。

他生疏地伸出舌头，舔自己的嘴唇，先是上嘴唇，舔完了，看到黄虎饥渴、鼓励的眼神，又舔了下嘴唇，好像喝完可乐舔嘴上的糖浆。他的动作僵硬、笨拙，平时每天做不少次的动作，傻站在自己的Dom面前舔、让他盯着看，不知为什么感觉那么可笑，还有……屈辱。

黄虎没有注意白雷的小心思。他满意地眯眼笑了：“哈哈，男孩舔舌头真他妈诱惑，你的小嘴挺可爱，我早晚要好好用一下……”他停顿一下，下了第二个命令，“自己摸屁股。”

少年疑惑地看了一眼自己的Dom，犹豫了几秒，还是听从指挥，伸手摸了一下自己的屁股，顺便掸了掸刚才跌到在地时沾的灰泥。

黄虎不是很满意男孩敷衍了事式的摸屁股，但是他没有说什么。今天晚上，有太多的新鲜东西要在面前这个青春阳光的少年肉体上实验，他等不及在这里浪费时间，反正明天开始，有漫长的日子跟男孩慢慢玩各种游戏……他接着命令：“自己摸摸鸡巴，再闻闻手，闻闻臭不臭。”

白雷愣了。有一秒钟，他觉得黄虎是想看看他身上脏不脏，是否需要洗澡。这个破砖头房不似有洗澡设备的样子，也不知怎么解决……但是看着黄虎饥渴的目光，本能地觉得事情不这么简单。无论如何，他不想再挨打，最终还是拖拉地把手从前面伸进自己的小裤衩，探过自己青春的阴毛区，摸了摸自己的鸡巴。

“闻手啊。”黄虎催促。

白雷没办法，把手从裤衩的裆部拿出来，放在鼻子下吸了口气。

“好闻吗？”黄虎猥亵地追问。

白雷翻了个白眼：“赶了一天路，有点汗味……还有点骚。”

黄虎白痴一样笑起来，满意得不得了：“你自己平时在家，经常自己摸吗？摸完了闻手吗？”

白雷涨红了脸。《Sub思想修养》这门课说，不少Dom买了Sub后，第一天会问各种稀奇古怪的问题，以求更好地了解彼此。Sub不得以任何理由拒绝回答。不过在课堂里学习是一回事，在实际中亲身被问这样私密的问题，是另一回事。少年感到羞耻，低着头，直到黄虎不耐烦地又问了一遍，才小声回答：“有时候摸……摸完了有时候会闻手。”

“每次摸都射精吗？”

白雷惊恐地看着黄虎，怎么也想不到自己的Dom会问这样下流的问题。他本能地摇头，但是想起《Sub思想修养》里说Sub绝对不能对自己的Dom撒谎，又点点头，用比蚊子哼还小的声音回答：“哦，差不多每次摸自己，最后都流出东西来……”

黄虎兴奋地、满脸泛着猥亵的红光追问：“你一天自己摸几次？”

“哪有那么多，一个礼拜一次、呃、或者两三次。”

“摸的时候看什么样的图片、录像？”

“不看、没什么看的，就是晚上睡觉前在床上，黑暗里自己摸。”

“啊……”黄虎好像很失望似的叹了口气。过了一会，又不甘心地追问：“那你自己摸的时候， 心里总想点什么吧？想什么？”

“嗯，没想什么……”

啪。

“哎呀……真的没想什么……别打别打……我，我有的时候会想同班的漂亮同学。”

黄虎不甘心，换着方式问，但是白雷进入青春期没多长时间，经历真的很单纯，没什么特别让黄虎刺激的东西。他看着男孩，小肚子升起一团邪火，换了个命令：“把衬衫脱掉，还有背心。”

男孩双手抱胸，做了个防护的姿态。但是他看着自己Dom威严、不可动摇的目光，自我安慰：也许这是要洗澡了吧，很多Dom有控制癖，喜欢把Sub彻底洗干净，洗掉过去的一切痕迹，再融入家庭。 他不喜欢看黄虎兴奋得油光发亮的脸、乱蓬蓬的鸡窝头、破烂的民工服，低下头，避开男人热辣辣的目光，解开扣子，退掉衬衫，又干脆地从头上把小背心拔下。

“还有鞋子，脱掉。”

白雷连衣服都脱了，不在乎鞋子。他半蹲下去，解开帆布鞋的鞋带，先是左脚，然后右脚，迟疑了一下，从松掉的鞋子站出来，穿着白色的船袜，站在肮脏的泥地上。

俊俏的少年赤裸上身，只穿小裤衩、白色船袜，半裸地站在简陋的砖头柴房里。昏黄的灯光下，男孩白皙、肌肉健美的身体，反射着妖异、圣洁的光芒。

足足半分钟，黄虎摒住呼吸，上下反复打量，恨不得要用目光把男孩吃进肚子里。他肆意地、无礼地、毫不掩饰地盯着男孩鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆看、盯着男孩光滑的锁骨、玫瑰色的乳头、健美的胸脯和腹肌、肌肉流畅的大腿和毛茸茸的小腿，简直要膜拜这美丽的肉体。

同时，男人裤裆里丑恶的肉块升起滚滚欲念，又驱使他想扑上去，蹂躏、侮辱这样美丽的肉体，无耻地用自己罪恶身体上最下流的器官，插进男孩干净身体里唯一肮脏的部位，在里面彻底、永远留下自己的种子……

黄虎忍了忍，招招手，示意男孩走过来。白雷咬着嘴唇，慢慢过去，站到黄虎叉开的两腿之间. 黄虎肆无忌惮地一把抱住男孩赤裸的柔滑的肩头，让他坐在自己的大腿上。白雷不明所以，肌肉紧张地挣扎了一下，顺从地被男人搂在怀里。

这是一个活生生的、喘气的、青春的、发热的、阳光的、活泼的、半裸的肉体。黄虎抱在怀里，简直如做梦。他的大手上下抚摸着少年的肩头、胸脯，使劲揉搓男孩的胸脯、腹肌、光脊梁，喉咙里发出呜呜地哽咽声，仿佛一头土狗，找到一根肥美的肉骨头。

白雷吃痛，肉体扭动，发出抗议的呻吟。

黄虎弯腰，捞起白雷的一条白色的、健美的大长腿。肌肉流畅，大腿光滑，小腿毛发舒密，脚上是白色船袜，刚在在泥地上踩着，袜底沾了黑泥，脏兮兮的，船袜大大的开口处，露出美丽的脚踝。 他伸手，做了自己最梦寐以求的事情：抱着半裸的漂亮男孩，给他脱掉脏脏的白袜子。 一只，又一只。两只美丽的少年男脚，裸露出来。

“这都是我的了……”黄虎狂野地呢喃自语。他把白雷的袜子放在鼻子上狠狠地吸气，闻了几口，令人陶醉的男孩的健康的脚汗味道，使他浑身的利比多骤然猛升，野兽的小脑发疯一样分泌男性荷尔蒙。

黄虎肆无忌惮地一把抓过少年的光脚，反复审视、把玩、鼻子闻、舌头舔这自然界美丽的肉体部件。男孩的脚丫不小，但是在男人巨大的手掌里显得无助、可怜。男孩的脚底板白嫩，脚弓柔软、光润，脚底板青春红润。 黄虎不知道自己玩了多久男孩的脚丫、腹肌、胸脯、光脊梁、锁骨、肩头……

也许是五分钟，也许是十分钟。他终于转移注意力，大手反复摸上白雷柔嫩的大腿内侧，隔着薄薄的白色小裤衩，摩擦少年可爱裤裆里柔软的肉团。

“啊……”一直莫名其妙、默默忍受的白雷，在自己身体最私密器官被侵犯之下，发出挣扎的声音，身体扭动，双手推挡，双腿夹紧、摩擦。

黄虎觉得调戏够了，不想再等，他心里有了计划，打算好今晚自己要对这个男孩的赤裸肉体干什么，嘿然道：“好了，不早了，跟我上床吧。”

白雷期期艾艾地问：“上、上床？……上你的床吗？”

黄虎看到眼前大男孩迷惑、恐惧的样子，想到马上，自己就能扒光他，把他咯吱咯吱干得呼天喊地，淫笑道：“当然是我的床。等干过’那些事’之后，如果我满意，你可以留在床上一起睡，否则，就到床脚的窝里缩着睡……”

“干哪、哪些事？”白雷结结巴巴地问，出口的同时就知道自己问了多么傻的问题。

黄虎嘿嘿笑了，脸上表情非常猥亵，在这个远离世界的角落，面对一个弱小的大男孩，自己可以随意、合法地侵犯他，他裤子里丑恶的肉团开始剧烈膨胀，他用手握住白雷的下巴，强迫他抬起头，“我这就教你‘那些事’，嘿嘿，全部都教，你会学会的，在我的床上学，学很多很多次，每次很长很长时间，每次很多很多姿势……”

他站起来，往楼梯走，白雷呆站在原地没动。

黄虎回头看到男孩站在那里，满意地点头：“不错，没有首长的明确命令，站着不动。不过，”他邪笑起来，“我刚才忘说了，只要到了上床时间，这些规矩就不用守了，你可以放松，待会等我开始对你干‘那些事’，你光着屁股、光着脚丫，我也光着屁股、光着脚丫，你在我胯下，想怎么扭，就怎么扭，想怎么叫、就怎么叫，我喜欢听，嘿嘿……”


	6. 楼上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我咽下一枚月亮 / 不眠的夜晚 / 青春早早消逝……以前在帝国军队当兵，宣传干事写的顺口溜比这强多了……我一直不明白诗人是干什么的，想不到买了个Sub，就能写诗，哈哈……来，给我讲讲，这诗是个神马玩意，你吃月亮干嘛？写错了，应该是吃月饼吧……”

白雷看黄虎背过身，不等他说什么，主动光速地把衬衫、袜子胡乱穿回去，把鞋蹬上，但是没时间系鞋带。

黄虎回头看了一眼，本来要阻止，想了想，邪笑一下，没管，听任男孩衣冠不整地跟过来。

楼上比楼下更空，是一个六七十平米左右的大通间，四面光秃秃的红砖墙，粗糙的水泥地，角落里的水泥地面上开了个四方洞，用一个竹梯子通楼下，就算楼梯了。没什么家具。最显眼的是墙边一张大铁床，床架锈迹斑斑，床板上铺着凌乱的被褥。单身男人的床，不算干净，但不是脏得不能忍受。其他角落里散放着一些木头架子、木头箱子。地上胡乱摊着不少旧报纸、旧杂志，像个垃圾堆。

少年双脚找地方站好，没有踩到地上的破报纸和杂志。他低头看了看，自己脚边的一本小册子上，一个男孩上身赤裸，脸上带着空洞的假笑，旁边用庸俗的大红字体打着几行广告：宜春院本月打折大促销、淫荡Sub在丽红馆等着您的大鸡巴、地宫会所新出打屁股的三十种器具……白雷家教很严，从来没机会接触这种东西，顿时涨红了脸，抬头，把目光移开。

他注意到床尾地上有个铁笼子，自己的Dom说如果自己不跟他一起上床睡，就睡床脚的窝，大概就是这个吧。他有点庆幸黄虎的破包袱里有新被褥，看起来不算薄，至少垫着笼子底，不会太硌。待会如果自己选，宁可睡笼子，也好过跟一个陌生男人同床……

黄虎干咳一声，打断了男孩的胡思乱想。他一头散乱的头发乱蓬蓬像鸡窝，傲慢地坐在破床上，自以为像首长，但是白雷看来，简直滑稽。如果是电视里的情节，也许是个整蛊角色，但是他现在身处其中，一点都不想笑。

黄虎一抬下巴：“我也有Sub了，哈哈……咪咪，过来，跪下来， 伺候我脱鞋。”

白雷没动。黄虎威胁地嗯一声，白雷慢慢回忆起来：自己在学校上《Sub思想修养》这门课，确实说Sub有伺候Dom起居洗漱的义务。这门课他从来不喜欢，讨厌授课的那个干巴老头，老是色迷迷地看班上的Sub同学。他喜欢化学、物理，也喜欢文学，今天上午才上了文学课，作业是读一本名著，然后写读后感，他已经想好了一个很棒的大纲，但是，唉，现在不用交作业了……文学课的那个中年女老师，每次都笑眯眯地回答自己的问题，当她明天发现自己的座位永远空档的时候，会不会叹一口气，偶尔想起自己？……

啪，白雷脸上一辣，是黄虎用大手的手背给了他一巴掌。白雷心里暗叹口气，放下城市大男孩的自尊，膝盖一弯，跪在黄虎脚前的水泥地上，开始给黄虎解鞋带，履行自己身为Sub的义务。

先是左脚，然后右脚。这是两只破烂的廉价旅游鞋，价格大概才是自己脚上名牌帆布鞋的几分之一。白雷从来没给别人脱过鞋，很不习惯，笨手笨脚，把鞋带弄了个死结，半天才解开。他害怕黄虎不耐烦。 但是黄虎出奇地没有催促，只是低头欣赏男孩跪着，低着天鹅般优雅的颈子，没穿长裤，哆哆嗦嗦地给自己脱鞋。

鞋子离开黄虎大得离谱的脚丫子，出乎白雷最差的预料，没有特别臭气冲天，只是正常的脚汗味。也对，黄虎这种战场上活出来的人，命就靠自己的脚丫子能跑，对脚部护理肯定格外当心。

白雷继续，脱掉了黄虎的两只全是破洞的袜子。两只大毛脚露了出来，白雷捧在手里，像是抱着两只鳄鱼，小心翼翼。他这辈子，第一次这么近地接触别人的脚，而且是个男人的没有洗过的大臭脚……

忽然，黄虎的大脚丫脚趾恶作剧地抽动，白雷吓得一哆嗦，差点把黄虎的脚扔地上。 黄虎狞笑：“小崽子，白天刚见面，连握手都不愿意跟我握，是不是嫌我脏？”

白雷无言，半天，才小声嘟囔：“对不起……”

黄虎嘿然道：“老实了？白天给脸不要脸，握手居然都不愿意，现在还不是乖乖给我捧脚丫子？怎么不拽了？你不是挺傲气的嘛。给我按摩！”

白雷低头，屈辱地用手掌捏弄黄虎的大毛脚。

黄虎一只脚放在少年怀里被按摩，另一只脚大模大样地架在男孩头顶上，把男孩自然卷曲的黑发当踏脚垫。 白雷本能地歪头躲了一下，但是没有躲开，只能傻乎乎地一边给主人按摩大脚，顶着他的另一只大脚跪着：男人的光脚被捧在自己怀里，自己心甘情愿地给他按摩脚丫子，头顶他另一只大脚丫，这在白天是不可想象的场景，现在就发生在自己身上！

黄虎看到白天傲慢的城市大男孩，服服帖帖地跪着在自己脚下，感到病态地满足。他掏出口袋里从白雷那里没收来的手机，随意按开屏幕，浏览各种软件。

白雷紧张起来：自己的手机被别人随便乱翻。他向天祷告：也许这个乡巴佬不知道怎么用手机，不知道怎么查社交软件……他手上按摩大汗脚的动作慢了一丝，被黄虎威胁地撇了一眼，再次加快。

黄虎虽然土鳖，但是不傻。他很快点进了白雷最常用的几个软件，肆意在白雷手机最隐私的地方胡乱评价。“这是个交作业的软件？我看看，现在学校教的都是神马玩意，一点看不懂……这又是什么软件？你跟朋友聊天，都说些什么乱七八糟的……哈哈，有意思，想不到你还蛮搞笑？……”

白雷盯着男人的长满黑毛的、青筋扭曲的大脚背，反过来是布满老茧、汗渍斑斑的大脚底板，低头，咬牙，按摩，一声不吭。他能说什么？

“哈哈，你这段评论也挺俏皮，嘿嘿，捡到宝了，我喜欢我的Sub活泼一点，待会我能随心所欲把这样的娇气、阳光的城市大男孩扒光了，让他赤身裸体被压着乱扭乱喊，想起来就来劲……” 他胡乱翻着手机，仿佛一只猪，闯进干净的男孩卧室，带着恶意的好奇，到处糟蹋东西。 “咦？这是你的诗？……”

白雷最大的秘密被男人粗鲁地翻阅，涨红了脸，比抱着男人的脚还屈辱。

黄虎用可笑地腔调读着：“我咽下一枚月亮 / 不眠的夜晚 / 青春早早消逝……”这是白雷写的私密的情诗，虽然看上去无病呻吟，但是确实是真实情感，连自己暗恋的Dom都不知道，现在却可笑地摊开在一个粗鲁男人的手掌里……他感到羞耻至极，却毫无办法，实在忍不住，嘴里发出绝望地“啊”声，低下头，只想把耳朵堵上。

黄虎啧啧胡乱评价：”以前在帝国军队当兵，宣传干事写的顺口溜比这强多了……我一直不明白诗人是干什么的，想不到买了个Sub，就能写诗，哈哈……来，给我讲讲，这诗是个神马玩意，你吃月亮干嘛？写错了，应该是吃月饼吧……”

白雷听得直翻白眼，使劲低着头，手下不由狠狠拧、掐怀里男人的大脚丫子。

黄虎却似乎很享受，男孩那点力气，使在他身上，正好当按摩。他把手机扔到一边，变态地抬起大脚，要用脚趾、脚底板磨蹭男孩的脸蛋。 白雷恶心地躲开，黄虎伸了几次，男孩或是低头、或是后仰，就是不让男人的大脚碰自己的脸。

黄虎沉下脸：“咪咪，不许躲。我用脚摸你脸，是爱抚你，你应当觉得荣幸……你是我的Sub，我是你的Dom，我就是能随便折腾你的身体。别说我用大脚丫子，待会我用身体其他部件捅你脸，你也要躲不成？”

白雷倔强地咬牙不出声，继续不合作。

啪，黄虎打了白雷一个耳光，打得男孩眼前金星乱飘，失神了几秒。黄虎把大脚丫伸到白雷鼻子前面，冷冷说：“给脸不要脸，不让碰脸，那就舔吧。”


	7. 强迫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你最好搞清楚情况。今天我买了你，现在你在我家，我打算睡了你，你跑不掉的……我不会变主意，今晚肯定你要被操，Dom操Sub是合法的，Sub不给Dom操是不合规矩的，你别存什么幻想！……”

白雷已经见识了不少黄虎的满满恶意。

自己的Dom，命令自己去舔他的大脚丫子……男孩第一天身为对方的Sub，被肆意糟蹋，合法地猥亵，他知道自己无处申诉、不会有任何人来帮助自己，委屈又愤怒地低下头，没有理睬。

黄虎不耐烦地把脚丫子杵在白雷的嘴唇、鼻子上乱蹭，想捅进男孩嘴里，一边生气地说：“操，白天你连握手都不屑跟我握，刚才不是乖乖给我按摩脚丫……呀呵，居然还翻白眼，不服气？嘿嘿，我喜欢男孩有性格……张开嘴，吸我的脚趾头……”

白雷倔强地紧闭牙关。眼前大脚丫丑陋无比，常年走路形成的各种痕迹、有点变形的大脚趾、脚趾和脚背上丑陋的弯曲的脚毛、冲鼻而来的脚汗气味，这一切，显得如此不真实……

他猛地往后一躲，骂人的话在最后一刻咽了下起，说出来的是：“黄……主人……首长……让我帮你洗脚吧……我去给你打水……”

黄虎魁梧的身躯在床上坐直，俯身看着跌坐在地上的男孩，狞笑道：“你说话的语气，好像很委屈似的，”他停了一下：“听着，小崽子，我不管你以前多傲娇，现在当了我的Sub，我就能合法、随意使用你的身体，明白吗？你整个人现在是我的了。你得伺候我、干各种我叫你干的事情，无论你心里怎么样，你的身体必须听命令！”他一挥手，像司令员下总攻命令那样，神气的一指自己身边，“把裤衩褪下来，光着屁股，上床，趴到这里。”

男孩的嘴哆嗦着，从紧张的喉咙勉强挤出变形的声音：“主人……首长……今天不干好不好？求你了，别这么快……”

黄虎觉着这样的要求很离奇，气得笑了：“今天不干？为什么？哪家Dom买回了Sub，不是当天就捅个心满意足？今天不干，难道要等到明天？……”

白雷被问得哑口无言……

黄虎接着训斥：“今天是我们的洞房夜，法律允许今天Dom干Sub，全世界的Sub都是今天被捅，你妈也是第一天被你爸捅的……怎么就你这么娇气，这么多怪要求？”

少年哀求：“我今天……呃……太累了……”

男人露出恶意的表情，说：“你最好搞清楚情况。今天我买了你，现在你在我家，我打算睡了你，你跑不掉的……我不会变主意，今晚肯定你要被操，Dom操Sub是合法的，Sub不给Dom操是不合规矩的，你别存什么幻想！……”

白雷做最后的挣扎：“今天赶了那么长的路，你也休息一下……”

黄虎粗鲁地卡断男孩的话：“老子的鸡巴一股火烧得小肚子发胀，等不及了，我对你能随心所欲干任何事，不会有人来拦我，我是你的Dom，你是我的Sub，看，我能随便干……”

黄虎踏上一步，一只手抓住男孩的头发，另一只手肆意在男孩身上上下其手，“我能使劲捏你脸蛋，这么嫩的脸蛋，没人这么使劲挤过吧，今天我就这么挤了……看，我能掐着你的脸把你嘴给捏开，很可爱的嘴巴，嘿嘿，连脚丫子都不愿意吸，肯定没舔过男人鸡巴吧，这张小嘴注定要裹着我的鸡巴舔、很多次，注定要大口大口吞老子的精液，很多口……这衬衫真讨厌，撕掉它，这么白皙的身子，肌肉很紧，归我了，任我蹂躏、猥亵，我能随心所用地折腾这具肉体，现在、在这里，随便摸、拧……”

白雷受不了，但是男孩的力量比强壮的男人差很多，抵抗根本不起什么作用。他带着哭腔喊叫：“你这个变态、王八蛋……你不能这么干……救命啊……”

男人狞笑：“哈哈哈，谁会救你？Sub被Dom压着欺负，是法律规定的，我当然能这么干，不止这些，马上、现在，我要拿老子的大粗鸡巴干让你更害怕的事情了，嘿嘿……

“我们有一整夜去干那些事情，老子耐力天赋，干得你狼哭鬼号、鼻涕眼泪乱流、风度全无、丢人现眼地哭爹喊妈求我……

“今天晚上，你会被干很久……以后每天晚上，你都会被干很久，哈哈……

“呀呵，好小伙子，有骨气，被拧成这样还在反抗，还在翻白眼瞪我，嘿嘿，我越来越喜欢你了，喜欢干你了……”

男孩奋力反抗，空荡昏暗的房间回响着嘶喊：“不行……滚开……救命啊……强奸啦……强奸犯，滚开……”

黄虎勃然大怒，“操你妈，你这个小忘八羔子，白天骂我是民工、穷鬼，我还没教训你，现在居然叫我是强奸犯？老子最看不起强奸犯，知不知道？”

啪，啪，啪，他粗鲁地拔下男孩的裤衩，褪到男孩纤细的膝盖，把男孩摁在自己的大腿上，用力打男孩白嫩的光屁股蛋，啪，啪，啪，一下又一下。 、

“我花了大价钱买了你，合同你爸签了字，帝国人力部盖章、备案了，你是我合法的Sub，我是你合法的Dom，老子操你天经地义的，我怎么可能是强奸犯？……

“倒是你，你身为Sub，Dom让你干任何事，哪怕是握手、拿包袱，从一见面起就别手别脚，没有一件事是情愿的，你什么毛病？

“老子今晚要把你的毛病打掉、拿大鸡巴狠操你屁股，给你去去‘邪气’！”

啪，啪，啪…… 哀嚎声中，男孩雪白的屁股被打得发红、发胀、发热，在砖头房里的昏暗灯光下，徒劳地、可怜地挣扎。他前面的白嫩小鸡巴在黄虎的膝盖上摩擦，居然变得半硬。

黄虎是打人的老手，他知道如何最强烈地给予受害者以痛感，同时不把皮肤打破，免得以后发脓麻烦。他咬牙切齿地问：“老实了没有？嗯？还耍脾气吗？”

啪，啪，啪…… “过来给我舔鸡巴”

白雷徒劳地扭动身体，倔强地没有屈服于毒打，愤怒地回应：“你就是变态，强奸犯，啊，啊……”

黄虎狞笑，接着打，啪啪啪，问，“小崽子害羞呢，不肯舔鸡巴，那就扒开屁股，让我捅屁股眼？”

阳光大男孩呸了一声，喊叫着：“做梦、休想……你是王八蛋、强奸犯……畜生……啊。啊……你是畜生……”

黄虎大怒：“你一个下贱的Sub，居然叫你的Dom是畜生？反了你了……操，信不信我打死了你！”

白雷豁出去了，大喊：“你就是畜生！畜生！打死我吧……畜生！”

黄虎腾地站起来，不顾哭喊地男孩使劲挣扎踢腿，把他扛在肩头，几步下了楼，冲进后院。


	8. 受难

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他眼睛直直地盯着男孩恐惧的眼睛，狞笑着：“这眼睛水汪汪的，真漂亮啊，整个人漂亮得像妖精一样，”他的脸丑陋地抽搐起来，“嘿嘿，让我来给你去去‘妖气’……”

后院里没有灯，只有月光，四周是围墙，围墙外是大山。荒郊野外的树林，在夜风里森然恐怖。在空旷的天地之间，少年的挣扎、求救显得苍白无力。

黄虎把男孩扛到一个黑乎乎的角落，翻过来，夹在腋下，狞笑道：“你居然骂你的Dom是‘畜生’，小崽子翻天了，老子教教你什么是真正的畜生，”说着，突地推开了一扇木门，打开了一个围栏，“这是后院的猪圈，老子今天晚上把你绑在猪身上，喜欢喊畜生是吧，让你喊个够。”

猪圈里有几头丑陋的肉猪，夜里被忽然折腾，发乎亢亢地猪哼。

白雷真的吓坏了。他在城市里长大，从来没摸过动物，连猫狗都没怎么抱过，别说肮脏、野蛮的肥猪。

黄虎气呼呼地找来一段绳子，真地要把他绑在猪身上过夜。

黑夜里肉猪身上骚臭无比，黑乎乎地乱拱过来，白雷仅仅被撞了一下就恶心无比，真要被绑一夜，被猪尿猪屎猪口水泡着、被猪伸舌头舔脸，大概会吓疯。

男孩已经快被吓疯了，他哀求：“别这样，求求你，别绑我在这里，啊，啊，饶了我。。，”

黄虎心如铁石，一言不发，恶意地欣赏着男孩的恐惧，手下不停地绕绳子。

白雷眼看绳子就要缠到身体了，发出最后的、可悲的尖叫：“啊……求求你……别这样……我给你舔鸡巴，”他大声喊出就在几分钟前还想起来就恶心的词语，“我让你捅屁股眼……”

最后一句话让暴怒的野兽男人清醒了一点，唤起了他另一种黑暗的欲望。

他把男孩随便象一袋垃圾一样甩在院子的泥地上，低头恶狠狠地问：“是吗？你现在想明白，肯了？”

男孩无力地默默点头，又怕黑暗里男人看不清，接着小声说：“是的，主人……首长，我肯了。”

黄虎无声地露出魔鬼式的笑容，他抬起男孩的下巴，柔和的月光下，白雷美丽的脸，眼睛水汪汪的，嘴唇、乃至全身，在不由自主地颤抖。他看着眼前这个修长的身体，黑色的欲望象火一样从小腹烧上来：“贱货，一开始这样不就没事了。自己把衣服脱光。”

白雷以为自己不会再被黄虎的任何要求吓到，但是听到这样的命令，还是难以控制地感到耻辱。他抬头，疑惑地问：“脱光……在这里？……院子里？”

黄虎啪地打开了院子里的灯，这个灯非常亮，照得院子里纤毫具现。

白雷躲在黑暗里的愿望落空，羞愧地低下头：“首、首长，刚才是我错了，请你原谅我……能不能进屋再脱衣服？”他看到黄虎的脸色愈加沉下来，连忙解释：“我只是想进屋……我情愿让你操屁股眼……”

黄虎冷着脸说：“你的屁股眼我今天都操定了，你情愿也好，不情愿也好，没有任何区别，没什么讨价还价的”，他加重语气，“先脱裤衩。”

男孩不再哀求，雪白的牙齿咬着嘴唇，开始脱掉自己的衣服。这衣服是自己从过去生活里带来的唯一的物品，是遮掩自己身体的最后屏障，现在，要被自己脱掉了。

月亮普照大地。院子里，沉默的灯光下，男孩站在中央，死心塌地地脱掉了自己的小裤衩。他的鞋子在刚才挣扎的时候已经不知掉到哪里去了，一只袜子也没了，他接着脱掉了仅剩的一只袜子，然后是破烂的衬衫。

一丝不挂的男孩的身体发着雪白的幽光，肌肉紧致、屁股光滑，身材健美。男人围着男孩转圈，从各个角度，肆意欣赏自己的财产：前面，是健美的腹肌、黑幽幽的阴毛、可爱的鸡巴，后面，是光滑的脊梁，天鹅般的颈子，雪白的两瓣屁股……

黄虎把少年摁在院子墙边的一个干草堆上，大手握住男孩光溜溜的裸体，激起白雷一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他玩弄着男孩青春的阴毛，光滑，润顺，卷曲，黑色。他粗鲁地扒开男孩的包皮，翻看男孩的龟头。他的大手蛮横地握住、把玩男孩柔软的睾丸，粗糙地手指，在男孩柔软的会阴皮肤上来回使劲摩擦……

“这一切都是我的了，这么精致的脸蛋，这么无辜纯洁，这么白皙的肉体，这么年轻，刚刚开始长阴毛，才长满生殖器上面的可爱倒三角区，还没有长到小肚子上……这样的肉体，如果不是我的Sub，在外面的世界里，也许能快乐地享受阳光生活，但是在这里，仅仅是我拥有的一个Sub而已，我能随时、随地、随便凌辱这样的肉体，这个肉体只能在我的魔爪下顺从地让我糟蹋、猥亵，没有任何人都阻挡我合法地侵犯他，按照我自己最肮脏、最变态的意愿去侵犯他，强迫他摆出各种姿势，强迫他干那些连妓女都耻于做出的事情……”这样的想法，让黄虎欲望高涨。

他把男孩反过来，让他趴在草堆上。 灯光下，雪白的小屁股如此诱人，他的两只大手肆意玩弄着屁股蛋，仿佛在揉两团面团，他喉咙里发出野兽般的嘶嘶声：“这一切，都是我的了，随便我想怎么用，就怎么用……”

他用力扒开男孩的屁股蛋，露出屁股缝里娇羞的屁股眼，从来没有第二个人仔细看过的、粉红色的、敏感的、菊花般盛开的屁股眼。他象一头狼霸占羊羔那样，膜拜、凌辱、欣赏、破坏、爱抚、折磨这可爱的屁股眼，男孩屁股眼被虐待，发出悲哀地嘶鸣，给予男人以无上的快感和满足。

他又把男孩翻成仰躺在草堆上，两人正面裸裎相对。他眼睛直直地盯着男孩恐惧的眼睛，狞笑着：“这眼睛水汪汪的，真漂亮啊，整个人漂亮得像妖精一样，”他的脸丑陋地抽搐起来，“嘿嘿，让我来用我大鸡巴，给你去去‘妖气’，看你被操了屁股眼后，还趾高气扬不……”

白雷精光赤溜地躺在软软的草甸上，野蛮的男人如大山一样不可抗拒地压过来。他死了心，不再反抗，闭上眼睛。自己只是个地位低贱的Sub，而他是对自己拥有绝对权威的Dom，Sub被Dom操屁股眼，是天经地义的，是不可更改的。

他不可控制地浑身颤抖，感觉着自己的Dom在肆意开发自己的裸体，在自己一丝不挂的肉体上从上到下到处拧、摸，直到彻底满足男人对自己肉体的好奇、恶意……

他感到自己的屁股蛋被扒开，自己身体最柔软敏感的地方被蛮横地挖弄着。似乎有润滑的液体，凉凉的，被倒在自己的屁股缝里，他不知道在发生什么……

忽然，一个巨大的圆柱头顶在自己的屁股眼上。男孩知道最终的命运时刻到来了。他的处女地，就要这样可悲地被一个粗鄙的民工样的男人彻底占有了。他不可控制地流出眼泪。

巨大的圆柱头不可抗拒地向前推进，男孩赤裸的身体毫无防卫的能力，任野兽肆意侵占。

圆柱头如此巨大，男孩的屁股眼扩张到了极限，还是没有进入肠道。

白雷不敢睁眼，咧嘴吸气，努力放松括约肌。

猛地，圆柱头又进入了一分，这打破了男孩以为屁股眼能够容纳的极限，极度的疼痛，从肉体最娇贵最柔软的部位传来，他发出惨呼：“啊……呀……”

男人的粗热巨大的野蛮的大鸡巴毫不客气地继续捅进，每进一分，男孩的括约肌就被撑得薄了一层，每次男孩以为自己的屁股要裂开，但是每次都没裂，像个傻乎乎的机器，张开大口，吞进巨棒。

终于，拳头大的龟头彻底埋入男孩的屁股，白雷浑身抽搐，脖子撑直，发出惨嚎：“哇……呀……”

黄虎的狞笑声里，大肉棒一插到底，捅得男孩肚子里翻江倒海，屁股眼开无可开。

白雷不由自主开始反抗，似乎想把自己屁股里插的大棒子排出去，黄虎毫不在意，他摁住男孩的两只肌肉发达、但是力量比自己小很多的胳膊，任男孩的两只光腿在空中、在自己肩头、或者盘在自己屁股上乱踢。他喜欢男孩在自己胯下、被自己的大鸡巴插着屁股乱踢……

他一把抓过男孩的一只脚。这是一只非常漂亮的脚，脚底板没什么老茧，脚心白嫩，脚板四周是健康的红色，因为疼痛、羞耻，脚趾时而紧扣缩进、时而反崩张开，宛如在狂风中无可奈何被摧残的五片花瓣……

男孩在野兽身下无意识地呻吟：“啊……太疼了，拿出去……”

黄虎狞笑道：“好，拿出去。”他肌肉发达的屁股一退，大鸡巴抽出直肠。突如其来的脱出感、肠子里的空虚感，刺激得男孩“嗷”地怪叫一声。

还没等他回过神来，黄虎的肌肉屁股一顶，大肉棍再次满满地捣如，进入感、肚子被填满的感觉，又刺激得男孩“咿”地怪叫。

黄虎恶意地盯着男孩的脸蛋，全面地享受男孩在自己胯下、被自己捣得面容扭曲的痛苦表情、白皙的身子扭动挣扎的无助，他的肉棒在男孩最私密的屁股里进出自由、肆意凌虐……

整整一小时，院子里充满了惨绝人寰的声音：男人的呼和声、男孩咿呀的惨叫、肉体的啪啪碰撞、草甸的吱嘎乱响……

整整一小时，院子里充满了惨不忍睹的景象：男人肌肉发达汗津津的裸体的大抽大捣、少年雪白健美身体的跳动扭转、雪白大光腿的挣扎乱踢、可爱光脚的摇摆扭撑……

黄虎作为耐力、力量双能力者，霸道地侵占着男孩赤裸的肉体，予取予求。

男孩被黄虎鸡奸，简直比被一群流氓轮奸还精疲力尽。

他眼前发黑，屁股眼、直肠传来的剧痛让他痛苦不堪，却又引起奇怪的快感，这快感随着男人蛮横地鸡巴抽动，沿着自己的屁股沟向上，顺着脊柱直接传到小脑，向下，顺着双腿一直到达脚尖……

他呻吟着，无意识地求饶：“咿、咿、呀、哦、啊，求主人饶了Sub，我受不了了……”

他觉得自己马上要晕过去了，又似乎已经晕过去刚刚醒来，他处于一个彻底晕头转向的状态，根本不知道自己是清醒、还是昏迷……

阳光青春的男孩一丝不挂，象一只小狗一样，嘴巴大开，舌头吐出，歪在嘴角，简直无法呼吸，他没有了任何尊严，在男人鸡巴的蹂躏下丢人现眼地狼哭鬼号，嗷嗷直叫，他的鸡巴不由主的硬了起来，直肠内部最敏感的一块东西被黄虎鸡巴头反复戳、揉。

浑身发热，狼狈万分地啊地长嘶，仿佛断气的狼崽，少年发育的鸡巴一股、又一股，不由大脑控制地射出了青春的精液，在夜晚的空气里划出一道、又一道雪白刺眼的弧线……

男孩美丽又邪魅的射精刺激了野兽，白雷觉得自己屁股后的男人肉体开始剧烈冲刺，终于，自己屁股眼里的肉棒猛地扎进了前所未有的深度，涨到了前所未有的巨大、在自己直肠里勃然跳动，肆无忌惮地喷出一股又一股热流，烫得男孩哇哇直嚎。

黄虎黝黑的肌肉躯体，趴在男孩雪白的修长肉体上，雄性地抽搐、扭动，两只有力的粗壮臂膀死死抱住男孩的躯干。

男孩的肉体则雌伏地抽搐、扭动，两只光脚无助地在男人肩头踢腾。

良久，黄虎站起身，从男孩屁股沟里抽出已经软下去，但是仍然很大的鸡巴。他看着男孩瘫软在草甸上的雪白裸体，露出满足地笑容：真舒服啊，把这样的美丽、傲慢的男孩扒光了，拿大鸡巴捅进他的白嫩屁股，把精液射进去……我为什么拼命在战场活着，再屈辱、再痛苦都苦苦熬着活命，不就是为了有这一天，把雪白男孩肆意鸡奸、凌辱，予取予求，让他生死不能吗？嘿嘿，这笔钱花得真他妈划算啊，太值了……

白雷躺着，看着璀璨的星空，觉得自己下贱透了，也傻透了：白挨一顿打，最后还是求着主人操自己，而且还被操射了精……这可是自己人生第一的初精啊……不过作为Sub，被Dom买来，操得神魂颠倒，鸡巴射出白水，也算是本分吧……

少年拖着几乎散架的身子，光着屁股、光着脚，回到二楼。他爬上破铁床，被黄虎一脚踹了下去，摔得七荤八素，才明白自己不能睡床，只能去床脚的笼子窝着。

他强撑着随便铺了铺新的被褥，倒在上面，立刻睡死、昏迷过去。 睡眠里的世界一片漆黑。这样漆黑的世界，比现实世界，要美好得多。


	9. 早上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年光着屁股、光着脚站在柴火灶前，手足无措：“……首长，我不怎么会做饭……”

阳光撒进窗口，照射在床脚的笼子上。笼子里象小狗一样蜷缩成一团的白雷慢慢醒了。

他的身体像散了架，到处都疼，头脑晕晕沉沉，但是在铁笼子里不能伸展开身体，时间长了很不舒服。

他闭着眼睛，听到屋里有人光着大脚啪叽啪叽走来走去，知道黄虎已经起床。 黄虎叮叮咣咣似乎在拽什么东西。忽的，大脚啪叽啪叽地走近笼子，停下来，啪嗒一声，笼子打开。 野兽来了！白雷心里大叫。他的姿势不舒服，但是不敢动，继续装睡，希望能混多久混多久。

一只粗大的手掌摸上少年的脸蛋，白雷能感觉自己的Dom正在仔细注视自己，他害怕黄虎发现自己装睡，闭着的眼睫毛紧张地抖动。

手掌轻薄、无礼地在男孩脸上捏了几下，沿着他的脖子、锁骨、肩膀、光脊梁、一路滑向白雷的光屁股。另一只大手也摸了上来，肆意插进男孩卷曲的身体，揉弄男孩的阴毛、鸡巴、睾丸……可怜的少年惊吓中浑身发抖起来，再也装不下去。

“咪咪，起来了，今天第一天优待，已经让你睡过了头。”

白雷痛苦地爬出笼子，光着身子站起来。

黄虎光着全是黑毛的健壮的身子，走来走去。白雷刚起来，看了满眼大光腿、大毛屁股、大光脚，黄虎转过来，又恬不知耻地让白雷看了满眼正面的丑陋无比的大毛鸡巴……

真丑。白雷心里嘟囔，低下头看地面。 脚边地上是一本黄色小册子，脏兮兮的封面上印刷着几个男孩或哭或笑的头像，横着一行标语：全市最热，叛逆Sub，新鲜进货，国庆期间九折优惠，又是本地妓院的小广告。

黄虎看到男孩的视线躲避自己的裸体，邪笑道：“被操过屁股眼了，有什么害羞的。”他脸色一板，说，“下楼去，该干活了……你找什么？”

白雷目光四下扫了一下，回答：“呃，这个……首长，我能不能穿上裤衩……穿上鞋？”

“在自己家，光着身子，甩着鸡巴走来走去多舒服，不要穿衣服了，就光着，我喜欢看，嘿嘿……袜子鞋子也没用，光脚就好，脚底板脏脏的，更有情调，扑到了在天上乱踢，哈哈……”

白雷不想听这些下流话，默默转身，一丝不挂地走向楼梯，下楼。

楼下的泥地踩上去，比楼上的水泥地舒服点。

* * *

少年光着屁股、光着脚站在柴火灶前，手足无措：“我……首长，我不怎么会做饭……”

“什么？”黄虎气乐了。“我花那么多钱买你，你居然连做饭都不会？”

这一方面是自己的问题，在家大大咧咧、娇生惯养，生活能力比一般Sub要低。另一方面，现在已经帝国2030年了，谁还会用柴火灶啊……

白雷楞了半天，终于想到一个也许不惹怒黄虎的办法：“我……首长，我给你炒鸡蛋吧。”

黄虎鼻子冲天，嗯了一声，表示不满，以及批准。

白雷四下打量空荡荡的灶台，除了酱油、醋、盐罐之类，就是几个破了口子的瓷碗，几根葱，几颗青菜，远处墙上挂着一排腊肉，地上堆着若干军用罐头。他茫然问：“这里……首长，这里有冰箱吗？鸡蛋在哪儿？”

黄虎一挥手，不屑地回答：“冰箱？我不用那破玩意。至于鸡蛋，鸡蛋当然在鸡窝里。”他看着白雷，奇怪他为什么问这种白痴问题。

鸡窝……白雷无语。他不想跟黄虎多废话，琢磨了一下，觉得鸡窝可能跟猪圈在一起 -- 就是那个昨天晚上自己差点被绑了一夜、然后在边上被强奸、失去屁股眼贞洁的那个猪圈。他轻微叹气，向后院走去。

确实有个鸡窝，以及两只母鸡。

白雷光着屁股，白皙的鸡巴逛荡着，光脚踩在泥地上，温暖的山风吹过赤裸的肌肤，感觉很奇怪。 他回头，黄虎靠在门上，嘲弄地看着自己的白屁股、光脊梁。少年咬咬牙，屁股眼还在酸胀疼痛，夹着腿，一瘸一拐，像个鸭子一样走过去。

鸡窝前的地上全是鸡屎，几乎没有下脚的地方，而他又没穿鞋……白雷还在犹豫，两只母鸡看到鸡窝受陌生人威胁，大声嘶叫，扑打翅膀扑上来。

白雷一秒钟都没耽搁，大喊一声，不顾屁股眼酸疼，一蹦一跳以可笑的姿势，光着屁股飞奔回房子，嘴里大喊：“啊……这里……有母鸡……”

黄虎大笑：“当然，鸡窝就是母鸡的。”

白雷抱怨：“可是……”

黄虎沉下脸：“你这个Sub，怎么这么多毛病，让你炒鸡蛋已经格外便宜你了，你还要耽误多久？两分钟之内，给我把鸡蛋掏回来！”

白雷一丝不挂站着，看看前面，看看后面，觉得无论如何，母鸡都不如黄虎可怕！他一咬牙，拿起门边靠着的一把铲子，准备暴力进鸡窝。

刚迈步，光屁股就被黄虎从背后大脚踹上，少年连惨呼都没来得及，一个狗吃屎扑进旁边的草甸，铲子也脱手而飞，半天才灰头土脸地爬起来，头发乱蓬蓬的，插着干草。

白雷呸呸吐着嘴里的草根、土渣。黄虎大步上前，一把攥住少年赤裸的肩头，喝问：“你敢拿铲子打花咪和红咪？”

“……花咪？”白雷糊里糊涂。

黄虎恶狠狠警告：“花咪和红咪，就是那只花头母鸡和红头母鸡，已经陪伴我好长时间，花咪是我大老婆，红咪是我小老婆，跟我特别亲，每天给我下蛋，还负责把院子里的小虫子都吃掉。她们比你有用多了，你不过是供我操屁股眼的Sub，下了床连做饭都不会，你要是敢伤到花咪和红咪一根毛，我就打断你的腿！”

这话太伤人。少年气得想哭，但是自己正精赤光溜地在院子里被自己的Dom攥着，屁股眼昨天被开苞还肿胀着，再多一层侮辱也就那么回事吧。

他忍了半天，没让眼泪掉出来，回头自暴自弃地再次走向鸡窝。

两只臭母鸡真凶啊。她们似乎知道白雷是这里地位最下贱的那个，耀武扬威地不让少年进鸡窝。

白雷拿着一根草棍，马戏团小丑一样岔着光腿，抽筋一样挥手、踢腿，仗着青春男孩有点力气，突进到鸡窝边，前面要防止花咪啄鸡巴、后面要保护自己的光屁股不被红咪抓，从来没想到自己会被两只母鸡逼到如此狼狈的地步。

白雷咬牙切齿、下定决心把手伸进鸡窝，鸡屎的臭味扑面而来，他在鸡窝的乱草里胡摸，另一只手捂着屁股防止被母鸡啄，好容易摸到一个圆滚滚的东西，鸡蛋！一只，又一只。他胜利地抽出手，连滚带爬赤裸着跑回屋子。

鸡蛋上还带着鸡屁股里的体温，和几丝黑色的鸡屁股血、几块黄色的鸡屎，一股腥气，白雷差点吐出来。


	10. 吃饭、验货

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这么一盘，你炒了几个鸡蛋？”  
> “三个。鸡窝我摸了好几遍，一共就找到三个鸡蛋，真的没有再多了……”  
> “我是说这一盘太多了，我早上一般只吃两个鸡蛋。”  
> “哦，那我吃一个也够了。”（其实不够！）  
> 啪。  
> “哎呀，你打我干嘛？……”  
> “鸡蛋是Dom吃的，你是Sub，只能吃Sub的土粥。”

少年光着屁股、光着脚，笨手笨脚地往灶里填了点柴火，一边回忆古装电影里演员是怎么用灶，一边叮叮当当地磕鸡蛋，搅拌，里面有好几块碎鸡蛋皮，去他娘的没时间管这些，发现忘了热油，赶快从油瓶里倒到铁锅里，倒多了，怕黄虎骂，又找了个破调羹挑回去一点，到处看不到锅铲，不敢问，拿了根筷子对付地翻炒，铁锅如此沉重，根本举不起来，只能拿筷子一小块一小块把碎得一塌糊涂的鸡蛋夹到碗里，铁锅没有不粘层，鸡蛋塌在锅里根本夹不起来，急得白雷满头大汗，几乎比昨天自己被鸡奸还紧张，期间把自己的光胳膊在铁锅上烫了一块皮……

从头到尾，黄虎坐在旁边的椅子上，翘着二郎腿，邪笑着看一丝不挂的漂亮男孩在柴火灶前的泥地上猴子一样窜来蹦去。

好容易弄完，白雷光着屁股、小心翼翼、毕恭毕敬，伺候着一盘来之不易的炒鸡蛋。按照黄虎的指示，还加上两个剩馒头。黄虎没说热一下剩馒头，白雷才不主动关心，直接把干冷的馒头扔在鸡蛋上，端上桌。黄虎一个人过惯了苦日子，不在乎这些。

“鸡蛋怎么这么碎？都炒成鸡蛋渣了。”

“这……对不起……下次我一定注意……首长”

“这么一盘，你炒了几个鸡蛋？”

“三个。鸡窝我摸了好几遍，一共就找到三个鸡蛋，真的没有再多了……首长”

“我是说这一盘太多了，我早上一般只吃两个鸡蛋。”

“哦，那我吃一个也够了。”（其实不够！）

啪。

“哎呀，你打我干嘛？……首长”

“鸡蛋是Dom吃的，你是Sub，只能吃Sub的土粥。”

“什么？这、我……谢谢……首长”

Sub土粥在店里跟猫食狗食放在一个架子上卖，一般是猪饲料工厂生产。便宜的才十几块钱一大袋，够吃一个礼拜。土粥是豆渣、玉米棒、鱼骨头、烂土豆之类里提炼出来的纯营养、纯能量，泡开水冲成糊糊。营养和能量足够，但是没有半点滋味，吃起来象土渣。昨天白雷抱回来的大包袱里面，除了被褥，就有两袋这样的Sub土粥。

他几乎二十个小时没吃东西，昨天晚上肉体又被剧烈创伤，确实饿了，忍气吞声，自己找了个粗瓷碗，没有开水，从水缸里弄了半碗冷水，泡开了果腹……他战母鸡、炒鸡蛋，累了，反正这里除了鸡奸自己屁股眼的黄虎也没外人，没椅子，就不顾形象地叉开腿一屁股坐在泥地上。

边上一直下流地看着少年裸体的黄虎，嘘着嘴道：“这不挺好，有粥吃，有营养、有能量，而且广告说了，没有废物渣滓，所以不产粪便，不用早晚灌肠麻烦，特别适合你这样的Sub，嘿嘿。”

白雷慢慢地学会对这样的猥亵评论充耳不闻，心里把黄虎当神经病对待。埋头吞了几口土粥，确实太难吃。苦着脸抬头：“这个，家里有白糖吗？……首长……能不能在粥里放点白糖，提提味道？”他看黄虎脸色不豫，连忙解释：“没有糖，哪怕放点盐也行……”

“你们这些‘10后’小娃娃，太娇气了，废物。我在战场上，粮食断过三个月，吃草根、树皮都过来了，你现在有这么好的营养粥，居然还要加糖？一包糖十几块钱呢你知道吗？……

“盐也不要加，吃盐多要多喝水，水多尿多，待会我验货，别尿太多到屋里地上，恶心扒拉的。”

“验货？……厕所就在外面，我怎么可能尿屋里地上……首长。”

“哼哼，难说，到时候你就知道……赶快吃完，上楼。”

* * *

填完肚子，两人上楼。黄虎一指角落，“去，趴到那，验货了，检查身体。”

男孩扭头，墙角里有一个怪模怪样的木头架子，像是枷锁。他没有其他选择，只能走过去，手足无措。

黄虎从身后过来，大手抓住男孩的后颈，摁倒在枷锁台上，咔嗒合上横枷，锁住白雷的脖子，接着分别把少年的双手、双脚扯开，锁成四肢分开，青蛙趴着着姿势，无法行动，格外无助、绝望。

黄虎大咧咧蹲在少年脸前，大脚踩在水泥地上，胯间的丑陋肉团随意耷拉。他嘿嘿邪笑，伸手摸着白雷的脸蛋。

白雷屈辱地咬着嘴唇，低下眼睑，任他轻薄自己。

男人沿着少年的身体，一寸一寸肌肤往下摸：光脊梁、屁股蛋、前面的阴毛、鸡巴、睾丸、大腿、小腿、白嫩的脚丫……啧啧不已：“不错，这皮子，真白，真细，养这么大养这么精致不容易，现在归我享用了。”

他把玩男孩的脚底板，健康的青春脚底板，脚掌红润、脚弓漂亮。 “啊……”

男孩爆发出一声惨叫。

黄虎的一嘴大黄牙猛地咬在了白雷的脚掌上，留下两排红红的牙印，同时长臂伸直，使劲、变态地扭弄少年白嫩的屁股蛋。

白雷知道求饶没用，咬牙忍着，忍不住就放声嗷嗷大喊。

黄虎玩弄雪白肉体好久，啪啪打男孩的屁股，肆意抓男孩的鸡巴、阴囊，还扯下一把弯曲的阴毛，疼得白雷哇然大叫。

黄虎的大手从男孩岔着的双腿间探过去，把玩青春的阴囊、鸡巴，粗鲁地褪开白雷的包皮，露出粉红的少年龟头。

“啊……”白雷浑身肌肉抽搐。他被绑牢在枷锁架上，只能勉力乱扭，对自己的鸡巴毫无防护能力，任由黄虎折腾。

男人在白雷屁股后面，肆意侮辱男孩干净的躯体上肮脏的器官，啧啧惊叹：“这个屁股眼，真嫩，真粉，刚刚开始长几根毛……有点肿，嘿嘿，昨天干狠了，谁让你不听话……”

“哇”，白雷大叫起来，屁股眼里被塞进了什么东西，大概是个木头棒子。

“呀……”屁股的肿痛还没结束，龟头的尿道又传来剧痛。黄虎竟然把一跟细长的塑料管插进男孩的尿道。这是白雷做梦都没想到的经历，《Sub思想修养》只间接提到了鸡奸屁股眼，从来没说过Dom居然会把异物往Sub撒尿的缝里插……

塑料管长驱直入，光滑的塑料管壁无情地撑开狭窄的撒尿管道，沿着阴茎的轮廓直入少年下身内部。这个感觉，别提多酸爽，确实疼，但是疼不是最大的问题，而是异物侵入尿道的奇特感觉、异物沿着尿道反向向里侵犯的、令浑身肌肉抽搐、发麻、发酸的感觉。

白雷被绑在架子上，拼命缩腰想躲，但是手足被固定得很死，根本躲不开，只能眼睁睁任由黄虎一寸、一寸，把细细的塑料管插进。男孩的鸡巴不由大脑控制地变硬，尿道被充血的海绵体压迫，变得更紧致、敏感，刺激得少年呜呜地狼哭鬼号，仪态全无，狼狈不堪。

黄虎邪笑着，肆意折腾自己Sub的雪白肉体，享受着无上的控制快感，随心所欲地任男孩一会上天堂，一会下地狱。 塑料管沿着男孩半硬的阴茎向身体内部插入，白雷欲生欲死，嘴里呜、哇乱叫。

当管子过了阴茎杆，沿着身体内部曲里拐弯的管道继续侵犯，更是求死不能。他大腿抽筋、小腿发抖、脚掌紧绷、脚趾大张、双手死死握拳，浑身大汗淋漓，在紧张的肌肉上发出妖异的光芒。

终于，突地一下，管子前端似乎进入了什么地方，那是男孩肉体储存尿液的膀胱。白雷拼命夹紧屁股眼、夹紧一切能够夹紧的肌肉，但是滚烫的尿液还是不可控制地沿着管子流了出来，洒在水泥地上。“哇……哇……哇”，他嘴里无意识地大叫，玩命把额头往地上撞。

黄虎看着男孩稀烂的、颤抖的肉体，满意地笑起来：“尿道发育不错，尿液颜色健康，后面的屁股眼也还可以，直肠昨天晚上用过了，更没问题”。他转回前面：“真是很好的货色，就是包皮稍微长了点，但是不碍事，没大毛病，不用退货。”

天哪，真希望我身体是残疾的，你把我退货吧……白雷心里哀叹。


	11. 虐待（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黄虎满意地点头：“对了，奖励你射精。”他的手上加快，男孩很快吱哇乱喊着、身体肌肉扭曲、丑态百出地射出了白屑屑的少年体液，溅在已经很脏的白袜子上。少年满足地张开嘴唇，深深地叹气。

白雷注意到黄虎裆下的大肉坨已经勃然而起，一根巨大的肉棒正指着自己的鼻子。

他是个正常男孩，昨天晚上已经被操了屁股眼，今天一早就被枷锁锁着“检查身体”，马上在自己嘴巴里要发生什么惨绝人寰的事情，他模模糊糊知道，认命地叹了口气。

黄虎看着胯下男孩垂头丧气，微眯眼睛，吐出舌头尖，臣服在自己大鸡巴前，非常满意，巨大的龟头向白雷的嘴唇戳去。

白雷已经打算接受自己Dom的侮辱，然而就在龟头从鼻尖划过的一瞬，看到了极端恶心的东西。他吓得叫起来：“啊……”吓了黄虎一跳，问：“怎么回事？”

少年勉力抬起苍白的脸，结结巴巴地说：“你、你的肉棒上，怎么有很多白兮兮的东西。”

是包皮垢。白雷一辈子讲究卫生，根本不知道这东西。

大老粗黄虎笑了：“嘿嘿，老子鸡巴膏虽然臭，但是我是你的Dom，有什么，你都得给我吞进去，张嘴。”

白雷抬头想求饶，但是才开口，黄虎的大鸡巴就粗鲁地戳到脸前，包皮垢一股臭气扑鼻而来，差点晕过去。

他咬紧牙，但是黄虎毫不客气地、肆意把自己丑陋的臭鸡巴王男孩漂亮的脸上杵，白雷一个不留神，肉棒有力地顶开少年的嘴巴，长驱直入。

男人的生殖器发烫、粗壮、青筋狰狞，在男孩的嘴里跳跃、扭动，恶心得仿佛一只巨大的毛毛虫，爬进了白雷的口腔。少年吓得大叫起来：“啊……呜噜、呜噜……”，叫声很快被粗硬的鸡巴闷在嘴巴深处，发布出来。他嘴巴被异物侵犯，不可控制地大力咬下去：“呜……”

“我操，敢咬我！”黄虎第一时间发觉男孩的意图，大手掐住男孩的脸颊，白雷顿时嘴巴大开，咬不下去。

黄虎暴怒，把鸡巴从少年的嘴巴里抽出，晃着怒目圆睁的鸡巴头，取下墙上挂着的一根竹条，“老子今天执行军法，让你这个没教养的Sub知道什么叫规矩。”

接下来的一个小时是白雷的噩梦。

黄虎抽断了好几根竹条，恶意地把少年雪白的光脊梁、光屁股、光大腿，打满了纵横交错的红色鞭痕。他毫不怜悯地攻击男孩肉体最敏感的地方，包括肋下、胳肢窝、大腿内侧……

从白雷大张的两腿之间，黄虎肆无忌惮地抽打少年的会阴、阴囊，白雷惨叫连连，在深山里的空荡的砖头房里回响。

最惨的是他的尿道里还插着塑料管、直肠里还插着木头棍，身体挣扎扭动，带动尿道、直肠内部被搅动，怪异的感觉，使得他活着想死、死了想活。

黄虎更刻意用竹条挑动塑料管和木头棍，每次都雪上加霜，男孩脸上眼泪鼻涕交流，想用手稍微擦一下都不可能，风度全无，灰头土脸。

黄虎拿了根新鞭子，啪啪地专门抽打白雷赤裸的、柔嫩的脚心。鞭子在空中挥过，带来可怕的尖啸，然后噗噗地落在男孩裸体最怕痒怕疼的肉上。

白雷使劲想躲，但是被禁锢的手足把他的肉体无情地敞开给竹鞭。他再也坚持不住，脚丫拼命乱扭、脚趾抽筋、甩头抓手、哭爹叫妈、丢人现眼地求饶：“主人……首长……我错了……我年纪小不懂事，你饶了我吧……我给你舔鸡巴……啊……啊……请你操我屁股眼把，别打了……我给你乖乖的当好Sub，再不惹事……呜……”

良久，黄虎停下了虐待，邪恶的怒火平息一点。他大咧咧走回白雷脸前，无耻地挺着粗硬的大鸡巴，接续最惨不忍睹的口淫。

男孩哭的稀里哗啦，鼻子里全是鼻涕，嘴巴被肉棒堵住，呛咳闷气欲死，但是他不敢反抗，也不再敢去计较自己Dom鸡巴上的包皮垢，顺从地伸出舌头舔、吸。

他的嘴巴含着男人的器官，只觉得既坚硬、又有弹性，滚烫，是个活生生的、有生命的霸道肉棍子，把嘴巴塞得满满的。

黄虎变态的欲望在鞭打白雷时已经高涨了很久，进入男孩的嘴里，更是欲火焚身，进进出出、里外搅和，很快射出黏黏的脏东西，一股、一股、又一股。

少年只觉得自己嘴巴含着的、男人恶心身体上最肮脏的部位，在口腔深处肆意涨大、喷射，黏液沾满了自己的上颚、舌头。 黄虎又抽出来，继续恶意对着男孩的脸蛋射精，把他的鼻子、下巴、脸蛋、额头，到处盖满了雄性的遗传物质。

* * *

白雷被黄虎从枷锁架上放下来，浑身发软，一下瘫倒在水泥地上。

黄虎心满意足，用大臭脚逗弄白雷的胸脯、脸蛋、头发。昨天晚上白雷还为此又哭又闹，但是现在，男人的脚根本不是自己身体接纳过的最恶心的东西，他麻木地任黄虎为所欲为。

黄虎下楼。白雷难得在楼上清净一会。他看到自己的背心、裤衩、白袜子脏兮兮地被扔在睡觉的笼子顶上，强撑着支离破碎的肉体，爬过去穿上。水泥地实在太硬，他不敢上黄虎的大床，于是爬进自己的笼子，卷曲着身体，抱着膝盖，无声哭泣。

就在昨天这个时候，自己还在学校里自由自在地上课。那时候的所谓小忧愁，现在看来是何等的无病呻吟式的可笑：作业太难啦、考试低了几分啦、暗恋的男孩没理睬自己啦……就在昨天这个时候，自己还在和朋友们兴致勃勃地计划集体竞赛、打球战术、游戏编队，而今天，仅仅一夜过去，屁股眼被鸡奸了，嘴巴被射了一嘴雄精，被毒打了好几顿……

难道自己是生活在一个虐文故事里，而且是可悲的主角？

男孩想：从一见面自己的Dom，事情就不顺。自己一开始确实很无礼，非常鄙视民工装扮的黄虎。进家门后，黄虎的每一个要求，自己都没有顺当听从过。 然而后果是凄惨的。每次黄虎的要求，无论是可笑的规矩、还是操屁股眼、还是口交，最后毫无异议地都还是按照男人的意志坚定地执行了。自己的苍白的反抗，唯一的后果就是一顿又一顿毒打。

他想起学校里《Sub思想修养》的老师，一个猥亵的干巴老头，说过：Sub的一生，必须围绕Dom服务，必须无条件听从Dom的任何指令，Sub人生的全部意义，就是让Dom肆意得到肉体的发泄和感官的愉悦，无论Dom在外是个多么庸俗、低三下四的男人，在Sub面前，就是神灵、主宰，任何Sub必须深刻理解这一点，不是为了Dom，而是为了Sub自己。他开始有点理解这句话……

不知过了多久，竹梯嘎吱乱响，沉重的脚步声里，黄虎又上楼来。少年害怕地浑身发抖，抱住双膝，把头埋在胸前，身体缩成一小团，最好黄虎忽略自己。

黄虎四下扫视一眼，才看到笼子里的白雷。他不喜欢自己的Sub自作主张爬进笼子，他走上前，正抬脚要踢，看到男孩的姿态，不由起了点淫荡的趣味：少年修长的身体蜷缩在一起，胳膊和腿光着，只穿了小背心和小裤衩，白袜的脚底板脏兮兮的，全是黑一块灰一块的泥斑。他弯腰把男孩拽出来。

白雷已经不打算反抗：屁股眼和嘴巴都沦陷了，其他的，还有什么意义呢？他服服帖帖地按照男人的摆布，站在床前。身体的皮肤还是白嫩的，但是布满伤痕，在黄虎眼里格外有情调。灰头土脸，昨天还气势飞扬的青春发型，现在象个鸡窝，乱蓬蓬的夹着草根、土块、还有干涸的精斑。

“把小白裤衩褪到膝盖。”

“……是……首长。”

“把小背心撩到下巴，露出胸脯和肚皮”

“……是，首长。”

黄虎满意地看着眼前自己的Sub，昨天还是飞扬跋扈的青春少年，今天已经成了听话的老实孩子。 他伸手玩弄男孩的阴毛和鸡巴。这是多么美丽的艺术品啊。每跟阴毛都是黑亮的、弯曲的，在鸡巴上方覆盖了一个可爱的倒三角。年轻的鸡巴因为害怕，软软的，堆满健康的皱褶，下面是圆圆的、发黑的阴囊。鸡巴头羞涩地躲在包皮里，不过把包皮用力向后撸，粉红的阳光的小龟头就暴露出来。

这样美丽的鸡巴，如果在外面，不知会被男孩、女孩如何追求、崇拜，但是在这里，作为自己的Sub，只能可怜兮兮的任自己把玩，供自己一个人肆意折腾。

男人的大手在年轻的鸡巴上来回用力。男孩发出疼痛的呻吟，但是不敢躲开。 很快，白雷的鸡巴硬了，不用刻意翻开包皮，龟头就完全露出来。

少年的龟头和黄虎自己的龟头长的有点像，也是张牙舞爪的独眼怪物，但是小不少，虽然面目狰狞，但是可爱得可笑。阴茎杆很光滑，不似黄虎自己的鸡巴，青筋毕露。

黄虎不说话，白雷也不说话。男人一心一意地玩弄男孩的鸡巴。

毕竟年轻，不能持久，更因为男人技术娴熟，很快，少年呼吸急促，皱眉挤眼，咬牙切齿，身体颤抖乱拱，穿着肮脏白袜的男孩的两只脚在地上扭来扭去，脚趾在白袜里拧个不停。

黄虎忽然放慢速度，正在爆发边缘的男孩从天堂跌落人间，失望地睁开眼，看着男人，不敢说什么，低头不语。

黄虎再次加快速度，再次把男孩推向悬崖边。

“啊……”白雷姿态全无地呲牙咧嘴，准备迎接肉体的高潮。

然后黄虎又停下来，戏弄地把男孩打回现实。

就这样，男人反复折腾男孩，很久很久。终于男孩受不了了。黄虎提示：“想要什么，就求我啊。” 白雷放弃了尊严，带着哭腔求道：“求你让我射精吧……首长。”

“你是谁？”

“我是白雷啊，首长”

啪。

“哎呀，别打，我是你的Sub，首长”

“嗯，你还是谁？”

“还是什么？我还是你听话的乖Sub……嗯，对了，我是咪咪，黄咪咪，首长。”

黄虎满意地点头：“对了，奖励你射精。”他的手上加快，男孩很快吱哇乱喊着、身体肌肉扭曲、丑态百出地射出了白屑屑的少年体液，溅在已经很脏的白袜子上。少年满足地张开嘴唇，深深地叹气。


	12. 虐待（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看着黄虎发怒的脸色，男孩真的吓坏了，赤裸着身体，扑通跪在男人的大毛脚前：“首长……我真的不是故意的，我控制不住手发抖……呜呜呜……你看，现在手还在抖……我没办法……”他咧开嘴，哭得像个孩子，伤心极了。

白雷还没从天堂的快感里完全恢复，就晕头转向地被摁爬在大床上。

铁床咯吱乱响，男人的裸体爬上来，威风凛凛地压在少年修长的雪白屁股上。

男孩肮脏的乱踢的白袜、布满红色鞭印的赤裸的纤细的后背、雪白粉嫩的屁股，让黄虎欲望高涨。他的鸡巴坚硬如铁，绝不动摇地插进少年的屁股眼，巨大、权威、雄性十足。

男孩雌伏在黄虎胯下，长着鸡巴的身体被当成另一个男人发泄欲望的工具，心甘情愿地趴着、被鸡奸、被虐待、被捅屁股眼。

他的括约肌被可悲地撑开，直肠被蛮横地填满，他自己刚刚射过精，卵袋是空的，但是男人的大鸡巴头依然可以长驱直入，每次都路过、骚扰、冲击他直肠里最敏感的那颗花蕊，丝毫不顾忌他本人的感受。

他完全屈从男人的霸道意愿，哭喊着、雪白的肉体扭曲挣扎着、小腹空荡荡地从里到外被刺激着，被文盲民工样的主人随心所欲地玩弄、糟蹋、凌辱，而他对此俯首认命。

大半个小时，耐力十足的黄虎在男孩屁股里再次发泄的邪恶的种子。此时的男孩已经欲哭无泪，嘴巴里干涸地发着喀喀声，像一袋烂苹果，摊开在床上。 心满意足的黄虎赤裸着长满黑毛、肌肉发达的身体，靠墙坐起，大毛脚肆意搭在少年雪白的背上、头发上、侧脸。少年无力反抗，只是发出不满的微弱的呻吟。

“去，咪咪，”黄虎踹了少年的脸蛋一下，“到楼下给我端碗水上来，你是Sub，应该勤快点伺候你的Dom，别懒洋洋地在这躺着。”

白雷勉力挣扎起身，浑身像是散了架。他刚落地，膝盖一软，浑身瘫下去。

黄虎在旁边，大手一把捞住，嘲笑道：“小崽子被我操得浑身发软了啊，哈哈，昨天这个时候还神气活现跟我吵架，现在屁股眼、嘴巴被老子大鸡巴随意开发过了，光着屁股、光着脚丫任我上下随便玩，还傲气吗？”

白雷低头不语，摇晃了一阵，好容易不再头晕。他才一迈步，又是一声惨呼。脚底板刚才被竹鞭打狠了，全是伤痕，一落地，生疼。雪上加霜的是自己的屁股眼，昨天的酸肿还没好，刚才又来一次，而且直肠里灌了整整一屁股的黄虎的精液，屁股蛋颤抖着，根本夹不紧屁股眼，黏黏的液体从屁股眼里流出来，顺着屁股沟、大腿流淌，一直流到白袜子上，羞耻无比、难受无比。

黄虎踹了一脚白雷的光屁股，“到那边，找张报纸擦擦屁股……走过去的时候把屁股眼夹紧点，不要一路稀里浪汤的，滴滴拉拉撒一路脏东西。”

白雷觉得自己下贱透了。但是他没有说什么。他是Sub，黄虎是Dom。Dom操了Sub，灌了Sub满满一肠子的精液，Sub能怎么样？他勉强夹紧屁股蛋和括约肌，忍着脚丫的伤痛，一瘸一拐，像个鸭子一样，蹒跚走向墙角。

“首长……”白雷拿破报纸擦屁股眼，越擦，里面稀里哗啦流的粘汤越多，他没办法，回头向黄虎请示，“我想……上厕所。” 他的尿刚才“体检”的时候被放光了，但是直肠被剧烈折腾，而且射精之后前列腺被恶意玩弄，使得他肚子里翻江倒海，难受无比，只想痛快去厕所一个人拉泡屎。

然而片刻安宁都是奢望。黄虎颇有兴趣地说：“嗯，对了，你屁股眼被捅了两次，确实会有便意。真麻烦，以后一直吃Sub营养粥，没有废渣，就没有这回事了。”

他再蛮横，也不至于禁止Sub拉屎，不过不打算让Sub安安静静地单独解决私密问题，一指墙角：“别去厕所了，就到那儿，那几本废杂志垫着，拉吧。我看你拉。”

白雷差点哭出来。他的底线一压再压，被黄虎得寸进尺，一再践踏。自己已经死心塌地、服服帖帖雌伏在黄虎丑陋的胯下，让他鸡奸、口交、发泄兽欲，现在不过想独自安静一会放空肚子……他深吸口气，尽量不惹怒黄虎：“首长……我没别的意思，我拉屎，万一比较臭……”

黄虎一挥手：“老子在战场出生入死二十年，躺在死人堆里，被炮弹炸烂的尸体肠子暴露，腐烂、膨胀，那样的尸臭和屎臭我都没事，你这个小鸡巴后面的小屁股眼里面，能拉出多臭的东西……去，就在那儿，蹲下，我喜欢看你这样漂亮的男孩拉屎。”

白雷没有再说什么，低头捡了几本杂志，垫在墙角水泥地上，尽量不碰疼伤口，呲牙裂嘴蹲下，把屁股眼对着杂志，立刻，扑哧扑哧排出一堆粘液。不是屎，是黄虎射进去的脏东西。屁股眼放气的声音羞耻无比，黄虎听得哈哈大笑，白雷不言不语，扭头看墙。

好容易拉完，好在房间大，通风，没有什么异味。黄虎竟然变态地要白雷把拉出来的屎块、精团端在杂志上，送到床边让他看看。

黄虎一边看，丝毫不感到恶心，一边嘴里胡乱评论：“你的肠胃不算健康，不消化的菜叶这么多，”他在屎块和白雷的脸蛋之间来回看了几次，吓得男孩脸白如纸，浑身发抖，差点把屎块掉下一团。他生怕黄虎会忽然兴起，让自己把不消化的菜叶扒出来，加到自己的晚饭里……如果这样，自己怎么办？不吃？后果是被毒打一顿然后哭着喊着求着吃。吃？这可是屎啊……

还好。黄虎不知心里转过什么龌龊念头，最终还是暂时饶了男孩。一挥手，“把它扔到楼下厕所去吧，洗洗手，给我端碗水上来……快点，想让我加料吗？” 最后的一句威胁吓得少年屁颠屁颠，不顾屁股眼和脚底板的疼痛，像个兔子一样扑腾着下楼，把屎倒掉，长出一口气，然后打水。

他筋疲力竭，全身、尤其是双手和双腿停不住地发抖如筛糠，一碗水端到楼上，稀稀拉拉一路水痕，从楼下的泥地一直到楼上的水泥地上，弄得肮脏的白袜子湿里吧唧，凉凉的，沾在脚上很难受。洒掉大半碗水，就剩个碗底。

看着黄虎发怒的脸色，男孩真的吓坏了，赤裸着身体，扑通跪在男人的大毛脚前：“首长……我真的不是故意的，我控制不住手发抖……呜呜呜……你看，现在手还在抖……我没办法……”他咧开嘴，哭得像个孩子，伤心极了。

黄虎沉着脸看着白雷，没说话，自己下楼喝水了。

白雷留在楼上，使劲忍住不出声，眼泪默默地流，抽搭很久才慢慢止住。


	13. 岁月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日子从幸福平静的学生生活一个急转弯，变成了屈辱低贱的Sub生涯，以令人头晕目眩的速度固定下来。

日子从幸福平静的学生生活一个急转弯，变成了屈辱低贱的Sub生涯，以令人头晕目眩的速度固定下来。仅仅一天，白雷就被迫全面进入新角色。

早上，要莫嘴里被射一泡精液，要莫屁股眼里被鸡奸一次，然后不容休息，立刻开始做家务：做早饭，从水井里打一缸水供一天使用，出去在院子附近捡两捆柴火，再出去捞两捆猪草、喂猪。这时候基本到了中午，做午饭，伺候黄虎吃完，经常再被鸡奸一次，然后趁黄虎午睡的时候打扫房间、洗刷衣服床单。到了晚上，做晚饭，伺候黄虎洗澡，然后就是整个晚上的床上运动……

直到夜里，男孩疲倦欲死、身心俱丧、到处都疼，有时被一脚踹下床，自己爬到笼子里倒头就睡，有时被黄虎兴起，搂在怀里，在床上过夜……

每天晚上，他的肉体被黄虎当成性玩具一样，使劲折腾，跟一个手机杯的地位差不多。黄虎在男孩的身体上兴致勃勃、不知疲倦地试验了各种惨不忍睹的东西、各种匪夷所思的姿势、各种奇耻大辱的要求、各种变态下流的恶趣味……

白雷离开家时非常匆忙，只穿了一身衣服。而爸爸妈妈说是要把旧衣服寄过来，一直都没消息，出门那套衬衫、背心、裤衩、袜子被折腾几次，很快破烂成布条，脏的看不出本色。但是白雷没有选择，只能继续穿着，如果不想彻底裸体，只能衣不蔽体。如果这时候他以前的同学看到他的形象，估计会吓死、笑死吧。

黄虎喜欢虐待脚丫。少年青春的脚底板，伤痕累累，旧伤根本没机会愈合，新伤就来了。白雷几乎忘了正常走路是怎么回事，成天弓着脚脖子，一拐一拐，每走一步，都是一次磨难，提醒他自己的下贱地位：一个Sub而已，不配象Dom那样趾高气扬、男人味十足地大步流星。

其他的变态待遇，更是不忍启齿。

很多次，黄虎大咧咧光着毛茸茸的身子躺着，无耻地顶着鸡巴，让男孩用手替他打飞机。白雷开始还高兴，以为屁股眼、嘴巴可以休息，结果发现黄虎耐力超强，少年光着身子上下扑腾一个多小时、腰酸背疼得不得了，黄虎才淫叫着射出来，射之前抓住男孩的头发，把白雷的嘴巴堵在鸡巴上，灌了他满嘴黏精。

有几次，黄虎射在一个飞机杯里，不许白雷清洗，到了第二天早上，要白雷把飞机杯里的脏东西当早饭吃掉。恶心得青春少年干呕不已。

有几次，少年被黄虎捏着鼻子灌了白酒，晕晕乎乎，被操得死去活来，第二天头疼欲裂，嘴巴里一股怪味，屁股眼里不停流出莫名其妙的清汤，不知道黄虎在自己的裸体上、嘴巴里、直肠里，干了什么龌龊勾当。

有几次，黄虎兴致起来，弄了点廉价化妆眼膏、眉笔之类，把白雷打扮得花枝招展、浓妆艳彩，像个庸俗的傻大姐，然后逼他穿着个薄透漏的破裙子，光着屁股甩鸡巴，鸡巴不许软，硬着，一甩就是一小时，还要踩着舞步。

白雷最恨黄虎要他读书。黄虎识字不多，看书比较吃力，买了些淫秽虐文小说，要白雷读给他听，还得绘声绘色、声情并茂地读，稍微表情不夸张，就是一巴掌、一大脚。那些淫秽的词句、不知怎样下流无耻的作者才写得出来，白雷必须每个字都念。最可怕的是念得黄虎性欲勃发，当场试验虐文里不切实际的那些屈辱、淫荡的玩意，数次折腾得白雷死去活来，奄奄一息也不成功，黄虎才悻悻作罢。

还有几次，黄虎逼男孩扮演敌方士兵。白雷光着屁股，戴着一顶敌国士兵的破军帽，傻乎乎地敬礼、立正、喊口号。然后黄虎硬着鸡巴，毛茸茸地身子压上来，嘴里乱喊：“为了帝国伟大复兴”、或者“一切荣耀属于伟大皇帝”，把白雷扑到，鸡奸、口交。

白雷是青春期的男孩，他的性器官也是黄虎变态玩弄的对象。白雷被要求趴在枕头上摩屁股，雪白的光屁股、光脊梁起伏盘旋，整整一个小时，不许停。白雷不似黄虎那样有天生耐力特长，到了最后疲倦欲死，虽然不许射精，但是清汤直流，半天硬不起来。

男孩还经常被要求自慰表演，有时候，黄虎会颇有兴致地让他射出少年的雪白精液，欣赏他射精时面目扭曲、浑身紧张、脚趾紧绷的丑态。有时候，黄虎会恶意的让白雷保持在高潮边缘很久，然后给他的鸡巴套一个不锈钢的贞洁套，几天不许少年发泄，憋得少年皮肤敏感、浑身难受。

黄虎是个残暴的Dom，非常容易被冒犯。Sub的任何一点小错，都可能引来可怕的虐待。比如炒菜淡了一点、咸了一点，或者喂猪回来晚了一点，打扫完的院子里被发现有鸡屎，不管事实如何，在大雨瓢泼里，白雷哭着喊着被绑在院子里的木架上，扒光了衣服，被鞭打雪白的光屁股、美丽典雅的光脊梁、狠操屁股眼。

曾经为了区区小事，黄虎逼白雷把一个大擀面杖全部塞进自己屁股眼。男孩不敢反抗，哭着，求自己的Dom饶恕自己，但是黄虎冷脸不为所动。白雷最后被打急了，发疯一样，流着眼泪，以自残身体的决心，把擀面杖硬是捅了进去，然后屁股里夹着大棍子，被赶到笼子里，蜷缩着难受着过了一夜。

曾经在伺候黄虎晨尿的时候，因为白雷手抖了一下，就被黄虎灌了满嘴的臭尿、淋了满头满身。每灌一口，白雷咽下去，还要大声说：“谢谢首长”。


	14. 转折

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白雷四肢大字型摊开，“砰”地倒在床上，无所谓地袒露黑压压的阴毛和软榻榻的鸡巴：“你要鸡奸我屁股眼的话，得尽快……”

好几个月过去。

一天早上，迷迷糊糊的白雷被黄虎从笼子里拽出来，要他一大早就在光天化日之下表演手淫。前一天晚上，男孩的鸡巴被黄虎恶意疯玩，射了四五次，实在硬不起来，黄虎暴怒，又踹又打，越打白雷越哭、越哭越硬不起来。最后黄虎放弃，但是没有便宜少年，嘴里骂骂咧咧在院子地上拉了泡屎，逼白雷吃掉。

少年哭着求饶，却只是引来野兽变态的变本加厉。白雷哭一次，黄虎就加进一坨猪屎，白雷再哭一次，黄虎又加进一坨鸡屎，最后白雷实在不敢再哭，颤抖着嘴唇，吃下三种屎混杂的、世界上最腌臜的脏物，一口、又一口，发疯一样逼迫自己咽下去……光着身体起立，立正，喊：“谢谢首长”，继续做家务，恭敬伺候黄虎吃完早饭。上午黄虎要去林场检查山火防护，白雷光着屁股跪在院子地上，磕头欢送“首长慢走。”

从吃屎开始，白雷就是麻木的。他大概疯了。他不再能感受世界，像个木头人一样，机械地履行着自己身为Sub的义务，如行尸走肉 ……

直到中午，他才清醒回来，慢慢能看到颜色、能听到声音、能感觉到自己满嘴屎味的恶臭。

他清醒的时候，发现自己的右手拿着一块碎瓷片，正试图划开自己左手腕的动脉。

白雷高兴地笑了：是的。这么好的一个解决一切烦恼、消除一切痛苦的道路，一定是神灵可怜自己，给了自己启示。从今天开始，自己就不再受苦，就解脱了……唯一遗憾的，是自己应该一开始就走这条路。今天才行动，白白便宜黄虎在自己清白的肉体上享受了几个月、用各种惨绝人寰的方式发泄了好多升的兽欲、自己白白受了好多苦难折磨……

黄虎傍晚回来。一进院子，发现院子没有扫、垃圾没有倒。他怒气冲冲地进了屋子，水缸是空的，冷锅冷灶，桌子上没有晚餐准备好，低贱的Sub也没有光着身子跪在地上迎侯自己。他这下暴怒了，但是立刻，战场出身的老兵闻到一股血腥味，神经质地警觉起来，抓起巡山刀，开始搜索四周。

楼上，笼子边，Sub的肉体用清水洗漱干净，不再赤裸，穿着能找到的最体面的破烂衣服，象一摊烂泥一样铺在地上。一大堆血从少年的左手腕流淌出来，已经凝结成黑色。

完了，好多钱买的啊，才用了不到半年，就用坏了。

黄虎颓然坐下。自己太倒霉了，怎么碰到这么一个脆弱的Sub，不行，得去控诉，得去找Sub父母，自己掏的钱，得要回一部分。 他扭头看向Sub，今天巡山的时候想到一个好点子折腾他，还没用，居然就死了，真是可惜了自己的好主意……大概，还没完全变硬？黄虎在战场上见的死人多了，毫不在意尸体。如果屁股眼还是软的，也许趁热还来得及？……

他伸手翻弄白雷的身体，出于老兵对于死亡的敏感，立刻发现不对，还有微弱的心跳。他掀开男孩的嘴唇、探查他的胸口、脑穴，咧嘴笑起来：没死，失血比较多，不过这种程度，应该能救。自己受过比这还重的伤，现在还不是龙精虎猛？ 黄虎是老兵油子，对于受伤急救比不少专业医生还精通。他麻利地处理了白雷的伤口，把少年的身体脱光，耐心地用热水一遍又一遍反复擦拭皮肤、刺激穴位，然后搬到床上，摆成最有利恢复的姿势。

* * *

咣当，一队警察忽然破门而入。为首的两人荷枪实弹，立刻控制了黄虎，另一个警察冲上来，抱起白雷：“孩子，你受苦了，我们接到报警说有人虐待Sub，立刻出发来救你，希望没来太晚。”

这个突如其来的戏剧转折，把白雷刺激得一下醒过来。他几乎不敢相信：“我得救了？”

警察把白雷送到医院急救室。急救大夫是个慈祥的中年妇女，脸型有点象原来学校的文学课老师。她抱怨：“病人身体怎么会弱成这样，真可怜，得静养、补充营养。”

“小雷啊”，是妈妈，她来医院看自己了。白雷的妈妈越众而出，拿出一个不锈钢汤罐，打开：“这是我特别为你熬的鸡汤，快喝一点，把身子养一养，然后我们一起回家。”

白雷幸福得哭了：“妈妈，我这几个月真的好苦……呜呜呜……真的能回家吗？”

“是啊，警察已经有了证据，黄虎这个王八蛋至少十年徒刑，咱们可不能原谅他。你赶快喝鸡汤，然后一起回家，回到家，再也不卖你了，你爸爸已经同意了。”

白雷含泪点头，他最喜欢妈妈的鸡汤，几个月来他连肉味是什么都忘了，天天吃的是土渣一样的Sub粥。

鸡汤真香，他坐在病床上，象个小孩一样无忧无虑地叉开腿，狼吞虎咽，吃了一小碗，妈妈又给一碗，再吃光，妈妈再给一碗。 喝光了汤，吃光了肉，连每根骨头都掰开，把里面的鲜汁一滴不浪费地吸出来，一边吸，一边啧啧感叹：“真香啊，还有吗？”

* * *

“没有了，你都吃了。”一个破锣一样的声音响起。

这个声音如此刺耳、如此深入骨髓，吓得白雷霹雳轰顶，美梦醒来。

自己没有穿着病号服坐在医院洁白干净的病榻上，而是赤身裸体坐在一个肮脏酸臭的破铁床上，怀里抱着个空碗，里面留着肉汤的残热和残香。

这里是熟悉的地狱红砖房。四周没有警察、没有大夫、没有妈妈，只是魁梧如山地站着一个黑影，一个令自己全身心恐惧的恶魔、自己的Dom。这……这是怎么回事，美梦做完了，要做一个噩梦吗？

恶魔的身影俯压过来，坐在床边，破旧的铁床发出一声嘎吱的刺耳噪音。

这样的噪音，几个月来每晚彻夜响不停，那是自己光着屁股被鸡奸的见证。白雷一激灵，又清醒一点。

黄虎沉着脸：“你昏了整整两天两夜，差不多也该醒了。”他指指白雷怀里的空碗，“我熬了点汤，分几次喂，最后剩一碗，你居然爬起来自己接过，几口全吃了，也好，这表示你的身体底子不错，恢复以后应该没有什么后遗毛病。”

白雷看着手里的碗，这是黄虎平时吃饭用的那个大破碗，自己天天伺候他一日三餐，再熟悉不过。他慢慢回忆起前天发生的事情：自己受虐、自杀……然后再有记忆，就是现在。

也就是说，自己两天两夜的昏迷，仅仅是做了个回家的美梦，然后醒来，醒在自己Dom的家里……

也就是说，自己没有得救，连死都没死成，活过来，还是那个Sub……

是啊，美梦太不真实了。Sub不算正式人类。只有Dom，才算顶天立地的男子汉。Dom虐待Sub，这么小的事情，警察怎么会管呢？

医院又怎么会收留自己？自己是个下贱的Sub，顶多去宠物医院，正规医院的病床，不可能让一头Sub使用。

而且自己已经签约了Dom，跟父母的关系完全断绝，妈妈根本没有资格领走自己，因为自己是黄虎的财产啊。

男孩傻了半天，惨然一笑，随手把空碗扔到地上。黄虎一把没抓住，咣当一声在水泥地上碎成两半。

白雷四肢大字型摊开，“砰”地倒在床上，无所谓地袒露黑压压的阴毛和软榻榻的鸡巴：“首长，你要鸡奸我屁股眼的话，得尽快，过一会，我打算再试着死一次”，他的声音平静、安和。“这次，没准就死成了。”


	15. 表态

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白雷小心地请示：“要不要我去鸡窝看看有没有新鸡蛋？”  
> 黄虎面无表情：“没有鸡了，花咪和红咪都没了……”

出乎意料，黄虎没有暴跳如雷。

他随手把手里的杂志扔到地上，坐在床边，叹了口气，“唉，你的性格，跟我二十年前刚参军时的一个新兵同伴很象，也是机灵、傲气、也挺漂亮，后来，”黄虎沉默片刻，“后来他被敌方抓成军奴，在军妓营里被操了好几年，每天几十上百个大汉操他。然后无声无息死了，光着屁股埋在乱葬岗。”

白雷慢慢坐起来，滑下床，坐在黄虎脚下的水泥地上。

“你刚才狼吞虎咽喝汤吃肉，满可爱。我以前家里有个弟弟，跟我抢饭吃就这么快，后来，”黄虎又沉默片刻，“他是Sub，到了Dom家，不知为什么，半年多就死了。”他皮笑肉不笑，“如果你这次死了，时间跟他差不多。”

白雷低头，很久很久都不说话，聚精会神盯着地面，仿佛地上长了朵花。

黄虎问：“你给我当Sub，如果在我这里死了，家里有人伤心吗？”

男孩抬头，眼泪落下来：“我妈肯定会哭，我二哥最疼我，也会伤心……来你这里前一天，二哥从外地给我打电话，说过两天回家的时候送我新礼物，让我猜是什么东西，说我肯定特别喜欢……呜呜……我猜了一晚上，还没跟他见面，还不知道礼物是什么，就被带到这里了……呜呜呜……”少年先是小声哭，越哭越伤心，最后嚎啕大哭，再也止不住，浑身发抖地哭。

良久，白雷发泄了很多，哭声放缓成抽泣声，渐渐平息。

“在军队里，长官常对士兵说：如果家里有人伤心，就努力活着吧。”黄虎的嘶哑声音，“你毕竟才是个孩子，比我刚参军的时候还小一岁，而且娇生惯养出身，可能不适合在这里跟我生活。”

少年又开始掉眼泪：“我真的使劲想做你的好Sub……我一开始不好，但是……呜呜呜……后来我真心想改的，我每天都很小心，你不在的时候，我还偷偷练动作，希望晚上你能喜欢……呜呜呜……但是你总是生气……”

黄虎的大手摸了摸少年黑色的头发。 少年趴在黄虎腿上，委屈得眼泪扑哧扑哧，把黄虎的腿毛打湿一大块：“……我想做你的好Sub，我要替你省钱，不吃肉，只吃Sub粥……呜呜……我认真给你做饭，跪着伺候……晚上你想怎么玩就怎么玩……” 他抬起头，哭腔浓厚地接着恳求：“我要是不好，你打我屁股，但是求求你不要再让我吃那些脏东西……你是我的Dom，我是你的Sub，我真的想当个好Sub，我真的不是不听话故意闹，但是那些东西，我真的吃不进去……哇哇哇……”

男孩伤心极了，再次咧嘴嚎起来。黄虎抚摸他的头发。

白雷抱着自己的Dom魁梧、肌肉发达、充满男人汗味的大毛腿，浑身发抖。

Dom是有真实能力的，他们雄性、健壮、威严、智慧。

Sub的能力都是没用的，他们雌伏、苗条、温和、听话。

这是帝国如此安排Dom和Sub配对的真谛。

Dom给Sub以庇护，在Sub不乖的时候惩罚，打Sub的屁股，在Sub乖的时候奖励，操他们的屁股。

Sub让Dom身心发泄，在自己不乖的时候要献上屁股让Dom打，在Dom有邪恶欲望的时候要献上屁股让Dom插。

白雷完全收住了眼泪。他跪起来，恭顺地爬在黄虎的大毛脚下，显示彻底的雌伏：“首长，我发誓，从今天起我当你的好Sub，再也不淘气，再也不偷懒，我要是不乖，你就打我光屁股。我要是在床上别手别脚，你就把我绑起来，”少年想了想，挑一个轻快、下流、黄虎喜欢的项目：“给我戴上钢套子，罚我一个礼拜不射。”

黄虎脾气再阴沉，也被逗得皮笑肉不笑咧了一下嘴。

少年青春期的声音在红砖墙之间接着响起：“首长，我以前年纪小，不懂规矩，没教养，求您宽恕……是您给了我人生的意义。Sub就应该被Dom操屁股，想怎么操就怎么操，Sub如果闹别扭，就该打。Sub就应该无条件伺候Dom，让Dom舒适、喜悦。Sub不应该有自己的喜悦，Sub喜悦的唯一正当理由，就是Dom的恩赏。”

黄虎的眼睛亮起来：“你想通了？”

男孩立刻点头，他伸手握住自己Dom身上最雄伟的器官，毫不羞涩地说：“首长，您给我第二次机会伺候您，我现在就可以让您高兴。”

黄虎笑了一下，这在他这个很少笑的人来说，可以算是仰天敞怀大笑：“你的身体还很弱，刚才你没醒的时候我查过你身体，至少还有好几天，你的鸡巴才能正常充血，距离屁股眼正常扩张也还有一两天。”

少年楞住了：“首长……那怎么办？”

黄虎又笑了一下，这是这辈子多少年来，少有的连续笑两次：“小傻瓜，你真的好笨。你的嘴巴不是挺灵巧的吗？呜……”

白雷的柔软的舌头已经舔到了一个坚硬的地方。

黄虎几天没洗澡，有味道，包皮垢攒了不少，但是白雷知道如何处理。 他毫不犹豫地一下把龟头含进嘴唇里，舌头和嘴唇齐用，把主人的龟头清洗干净。

是的，越躲、越犹豫，恶心的东西就越恶心。毫不迟疑地回应主人的要求，一下含住，吞掉脏东西，给予主人无上肉体快感的同时，面前的大鸡巴也变得可爱、不再腌臜。

随后的过程，如同交响诗一样顺畅，直到最激昂的乐章在自己嘴里爆发。

少年分了好几口，才咽完满嘴种子，还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，说：“首长，谢谢您受累射精给咪咪，您累了吧，我下楼去给您快炒个鸡蛋。”

黄虎从高潮的余韵里回味过来，一摆手，说：“拿个馒头上来就行了，没鸡蛋了。”

白雷小心地请示：“首长，要不要我去鸡窝看看有没有新鸡蛋？”

黄虎面无表情：“没有鸡了，花咪和红咪都没了，一只昨天，一只今天，给你吃掉了。”

====================

【提示】本章有伏笔，关联最终结局。


	16. 结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “老子掏了那多钱买你，你死了，老子要亏多少你知道吗？当二十年兵的卖命钱啊”。  
> 啪，哇。  
> “你个骚货，不知羞耻，越骂越打，你鸡巴越硬，你有半点知错的样子吗”？  
> 啪，哇。

“你们Sub啊，”黄虎站在木头架子前感慨，赤身裸体，臭汗淋漓，老远一股男人的体味冲鼻，大脚丫子每走一步，都在水泥地上留一个脚汗的湿印。

木头架子上，白雷被四脚倒攒蹄绑成光猪，动弹不得。

黄虎继续说：“你们Sub啊，就是得不停修理，三天不打，上房揭瓦，没个省心的时候。”

他挥舞竹鞭，在空中发出呼啸声，啪地落在白雷敏感的肋下肌肤上，留下一条红痕，疼痛和敏感，刺激得白雷“哇”地嚎叫一声。

“小错呢，就算了，但是如果越线，这就是惩罚”。

啪，哇，又一记鞭打。

“惹Dom生气就是Sub的大错，就该拿鞭子抽，抽完以后拿大鸡巴狠插屁股眼，插完再抽鞭子，再抽再插”。

啪，哇。

“想明白错在哪里了吗”？

“是，首长，今天我打水的时候，又笨手笨脚把桶挂到井壁了，而且又不经请示，就爬下去自己掏，害得需要首长亲自过来把我捞出去。”

啪，哇

“你个蠢货，做事情永远毛毛糙糙。好比上次你自杀，割腕连需要舒张血管都不懂，想死都死不成。这次你自作主张爬下井，而且不是第一次了。违反安全条例知道吗？出了事情，你想不死都活不成，你说，你个傻瓜有什么用”。

啪，哇。

“首长，我错了，我是你的笨笨的Sub，谢谢你教育我。”

“老子掏了那多钱买你，你死了，老子要亏多少你知道吗？当二十年兵的卖命钱啊”。

啪，哇。

“你个骚货，不知羞耻，越骂越打，你鸡巴越硬，你有半点知错的样子吗”？

啪，哇。

“首长，刚才你操我的时候，好几次我差点射了，刚才你抽鞭子的时候一直在弄我的鸡巴，我不可能不硬啊，求你让我射出来。”

“你个不知羞耻的贱货，我在惩罚你，你居然好意思要射？……这么硬，你自己看看，我一撸，清汤流得象漏水的管子。”

“报告首长，不好了，我忍不住了，求你允许我射出来，要不然我又要违规了”。白雷的鸡巴被黄虎握在手里，白皙的身体痛苦地扭曲，鼻子眼睛皱成一团，两条光腿搅在一起，彼此摩擦、搓动，肌肉跳动，显然到了临界点。

“你干活不行，射精总是很积极，前天不是让你射过一次吗”？黄虎在爆发的前一秒松开手，白雷的鸡巴怒目圆睁，在空中可悲地挣扎了几下，漏出半滴白花花的粘液，没有射。

黄虎拿过一个钢制贞操套，一头夹住白雷的睾丸，另一头等白雷的鸡巴软下来，固定住。“罚你四天不许射”。

白雷愁眉苦脸，“首长，还是打我屁股吧，求你让我射一次。”

黄虎粗手粗脚把白雷从架子上解下，一脚踢开，“轮不到你讨价还价，去，到楼下把灶台刷干净。”

“是，首长”。不得发泄的Sub无精打采，刚刚被捆绑的身体四肢酸麻欲死，却不能违背Dom的命令，挣扎地歪歪斜斜走路，下楼干活。

“回来。”

“是，首长，”白雷立刻转身回来，满脸兴奋像是看到骨头的小狗。“你想我射给你看吗？”

“射你妈，看到你的光屁股，我大鸡巴又硬了，过来趴到这，自己把屁股掰开，你个小妖精太惹火了，老子泻泻邪火”

“哇……首长，我还没趴好，等等，别这么快，疼啊……”。

“等个屁，每次要插你屁股，总是好多臭毛病。”

“嗯、嗯、啊、啊”

“嘿嘿，小崽子，被操舒服了？你就是一挨操的命。”

“嗯、嗯、啊、啊”

“还有什么臭毛病，我给你一起治”。

“嗯、嗯、啊、啊”

* * *

良久，屋里风平浪静，肉体撞击声、铁床叽噶声、白雷的呻吟声归于平息。

“首长，外头下雨了。”白雷赤身裸体，在床上躺在黄虎怀里。

“下雨怎么了，衣服没收吗？”

“首长，衣服早收了，我是说，我喜欢下雨，喜欢听雨点打到房顶的声音，而且，”他的声音小了一点，“特别喜欢在下雨天的时候，你拿大鸡巴狠操我的屁股。”

“真不懂你们城里人，下雨有什么好的。在战场上，敌方忘八羔子特别喜欢在下雨的时候偷袭，又听不清外面，多少人死在下雨的时候”。他忽然意识到什么，“操，下雨了，明天杀不了猪了。”

“猪”？白雷的眼睛亮起来。再如何在自己的Dom面前克制，吃了这么长时间土渣味道的Sub粥，光是听到“猪”这个字，想到猪肉的味道，就满嘴流口水。

“杀掉一头猪，腌肉够我吃半年，猪血灌肠，还有其他下水，可以卖给林场食堂。”黄虎说，“对了，刷锅水我不要，里面应该有点油水，如果你喜欢，可以给你留着，每次喝粥的时候加点味道。”

“哦”，少年发亮的眼睛暗下去，然后强笑道：“谢谢首长”。 过了一会，白雷小心翼翼地说，“首长，能问个问题吗？”

“可以。”

“嗯，上次林场会计来，我在旁边听到的，你每月有守林员工资，还有一份退伍的终身津贴，加起来其实蛮多，家里不用这么节省吧？”

“嘿嘿，我在存钱，争取早点再买一个漂亮Sub，跟你作伴好不好？最好也是个城里娃。我把你们小哥俩儿扒光了，肩并肩躺在一起，想操谁的光屁股，就操谁的光屁股，四个白嫩的脚丫一起在天上乱踢腾，嘻嘻……你想要个哥哥还是弟弟？”

“啊，酱紫啊……”白雷半天没说话，忽然翻身，趴在黄虎胸口，手指绕着男人的胸毛，撒娇式地说：“首长，你娶了我吧。”

“什么？”

“正式娶我吧，给我个名分，哎呦……”

黄虎一脚把男孩从床上踹下水泥地，忽地坐起来，沉着脸问：“你胡思乱想什么，你想干什么？”

男孩不顾在水泥地上磕碰得青紫一块，呲牙咧嘴坐起来，环抱男人毛茸茸的大脚和肌肉发达的小腿，露出嘻皮笑脸：“我如果有了名分，就算半个正常人类，能合法工作，比如给林场当零时工，还是在这里做一样的事伺候您，但是每月有一份津贴，加上过年过节的补助，数目不算很少呢”。

他小心看了黄虎一眼，见对方在认真听，接着说：“我听林场会计说他娶了他的Sub，就是这么干的”，他摇摇男人的大毛腿：“我是你的好Sub，我要帮你一起存钱”。

“Sub就该在家呆着”，黄虎的脸色放松了些，但还是板着，“别跟外人乱学，这种事情 不是你应该考虑的。以后如果家里有客人，你躲到猪圈那边去，不要见人。”

白雷点头：“好的首长，知道了”。

又摇摇黄虎粗壮的毛腿：“首长，我确实想早点让你给我买个弟弟嘛……如果弟弟不乖，我就替你骂他，帮你把他脱光了，你的硬鸡巴捅他屁股，我的硬鸡巴捅他嘴巴，嘻嘻，我也尝尝被舔是什么滋味……”

少年见黄虎沉吟，接着诱惑：“如果我们小哥俩儿都不乖，互相吵架、不团结，你就罚我们一起光着屁股，表演亲嘴、互相摸鸡巴给你看，然后把我们一起光赤溜溜地绑在木架子上，拿鞭子一会打这个屁股，一会打那个屁股，我们一起奶声奶气地叫唤，好不好？”

黄虎低头看着男孩，被他的话语撩拨地邪火直冒，一把抓住白雷的头发，往自己的鸡巴上凑，嘴里说：“嫁娶不是小事，让我想想。”

白雷没有再说话，专心伺候自己Dom的大鸡巴……

黄虎的鸡巴头被白雷柔软的舌头反复舔着，舒服得哈喇子直流，夸奖：“太舒服了，买你真是值回高价，一分钱一分货，以后买你弟弟，也不能要那种便宜的粗夯货色……前阵子差点把你转手卖掉，幸好没卖。”

白雷低着头，嘴巴继续裹着黄虎的龟头，鼻子哼了一声，似乎是撒娇。

* * *

是的，他知道自己差点被卖。

自杀未成那天，从昏迷中醒来，坐在黄虎的脚前，白雷看到黄虎在自己昏迷时读的杂志。

黄虎不太识字，很少主动看杂志，连色情虐文都喜欢让白雷念给他听。那天，黄虎在看本地妓院的小册子，封面上有好几则妓院收购不听话Sub的小广告。每个这样的广告都被黄虎用笔圈了出来，两个点明“高价求购”的广告还被特别注明……

据说不少客人在家操腻了听话顺从的传统乡下Sub，喜欢去妓院强奸性格倔强的城市小资Sub，甚至还有外地客人得知妓院来了漂亮的新货，专门组队去轮奸。

卖掉白雷，就算再折价，怎么也够买个低点层次、没受过教育、听话的Sub。黄虎这么一个节俭过日子的人，怎么会放任自己的财产彻底血本无归呢？

如果不是自己当即立断，立刻改头换面，刻意讨好、伺候黄虎，假如他对自己有半点不放心，估计真的就卖进妓院。那真的是万劫不覆，千人骑、万人捅。甚至还会被起个“小辣椒”、“白屁股”之类的花名，强颜欢笑，浓妆艳抹，光着屁股、或者穿着女服，在大庭广众之下跳艳舞、乃至表演性交、自慰……嫖客里会有自己以前的同学、老师、邻居、父母的同事叔伯…… 妓院有的是办法，让自己想死都死不掉……生不如死！

不过这一切不重要了。黄虎是白雷的Dom，白雷是黄虎的Sub。外面下着大雨，屋里肉色翻滚，春色无边……

====================

【提示】本章第一部分有伏笔，关联最后结局。

【说明】关于黄虎查妓院广告，在前一章《表态》开头有两句话的暗示。


	17. 真正的结局：一封家书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哦，还有件事。娶我当妾后没几个月，我的Dom就死了。

《一封家书》

亲爱的父母大人，你们好：

差点错过你们的包裹，好容易才辗转收到，因为我搬家了。

非常高兴收到你们寄来的旧衣服。你们卖了我一年多，居然没有忘记我，还把处理不掉的旧衣服送来，谢谢。衣服我很喜欢，毕竟是我旧日生活里穿习惯的。给我非常多怀旧的记忆。

我现在一切很好、非常好。

我的Dom今年早些时候娶了我当妾。我现在有正式名分，算半个人类了。你们看，我的Dom多么仁慈啊。

哦，还有件事。娶我当妾后没几个月，我的Dom就死了。修水井的时候，保险绳忽然断开，掉下去淹死了。他虽然是耐力力量双超能力，坚持了很久，一直在井底哀嚎怒骂，但是等林场救援赶到的时候，还是死透了。唉，部分原因是我不知道怎么用紧急电话，电话求援打了一整夜才打通。

这么好的Dom死了，我哭得梨花带雨。林场那帮人都是只能买低级粗夯Sub的大老粗，看我衣冠不整地哭，眼睛发直，直说我的死鬼Dom娶的妾太漂亮，折了福气，所以夭寿。我哭着描述了出事的情况，他们下结论说是主要是我的死鬼Dom太大意，违反安全条例，另外水井确实年久失修，各种设施都失效。总之，不是人为破坏，比如井下自救扳手被事先撬松之类。

他的生殖器最宝贵，我切下来，特殊保管在猪圈里。其余尸体打扮得风风光光，彻底火化掉。烧的时候他穿着猎装裤。我离家时的裤子被他拆了，用来给猎装裤打补丁，他最喜欢这条裤子。他嘴里塞着、怀里抱着我离家时候的裤衩、背心、袜子、帆布鞋，都烧掉，反正早就破成烂布条。

好笑的是，我的Dom死了以后，他有个在隔壁市杀猪的远房侄子，居然跑过来，打算“继承”我。但是我有了妾的名分。按《Sub及非食用类宠物管理法》，我有一次选择机会：1.跟他侄子走，给他当Sub，伺候他、让他舒服满意，2.为我的死鬼Dom终身守寡。你们猜我选了什么？

现在我是一名没有Dom的 _自由_ Sub，已经移居外省。我在学校时代的好朋友赵刚被他父母签约给一个外省老板当Sub。我去那里，算是有认识的人。 和赵刚见面后，跟他玩了一晚上游戏，就是以前读书时代我喜欢玩的那个游戏。旧账号还在，密码忘了，打了半天客服电话才找回来。级别已经落后不少，但是我不在乎。跟朋友在城市里打游戏的感觉真好。

我的死鬼Dom的退伍终身津贴，因为我有名分，所以能继承一多半，加上年节补助，大约每月三千元吧。他的死算公伤，林场一次性给了几万块补偿。我跟我的死鬼Dom一起的日子里，省吃俭用，也有些积蓄。我一个人开始新的简单生活，不成问题。

赵刚的Dom非常开明，鼓励赵刚考大学。我也在复习功课。也许不久，就能再次和他当同学了。

祝 健康，

黄咪咪

附注：没办法，既然选择给我的Dom守寡，就没法改他给我取的名字，只能继续用“黄咪咪”这个法定正式名字，”白雷”再也不存在了。我在学校的好朋友听到我被改名成了“黄咪咪”，笑得前仰后合。我也跟着他们笑了半天。

**第一部（白雷/黄咪咪的故事）终**

=============

【说明】关于水井，在上一章《结局》的第一部分有几句对话暗示。


End file.
